A craftknight's path, swords and Sugar
by Danielwain
Summary: My first fanfiction, it's based on the game Summon Night - Swordcraft Story. The rating is just to be sure, nothing too serious so far. This will basically be a retelling and I will add scenes and it will probably turn out darker than the original and violence will occur. I would enjoy constructive criticism and please send me a PM if you detect mistakes. First-person perspective.
1. A new beginning

"...may..."

"Zzzz..." Huh? There is a voice...

"...up..."

"Zzzz" ... It says something... Make up? With who?

"Are you listening to me!? WAKE UP!"

"Zzzz" ...Why is mother yelling about makeup? She continues to yell...

"I've tried to get you out of the bed SEVEN times this morning! Are you going for a new record!? The opening ceremony is today! Remember!? Now get DOWN here!"

The opening ceremony of the tournament that will determine the next Craftlord...

"That's today? Uh-oh... I have to get ready... in a couple of hours..." I think aloud.

"You mean a couple of seconds- What's that? Ahhh!" the voice of my mother screams...

What happened!? "Oh! What was that!? Are you alright, mother!?" I scream while rushing out of my bed and down the I am already dressed in my red shirt over which I wear my leather armor with my leather helm. I was just taking a nap since I got up too early because I was so excited about today, and now mother was suddenly screaming! As I reach the last steps of the stairs I stop my rush. Mother is standing in front of her room, but nothing seems to be out of the ordinary.

"Mother! Are you okay?" I ask her, but she doesn't answer. After some seconds passed I calm down and try it again.

"...Hello?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Huh!? It wasn't you that screamed?" is all I manage to say.

"Of course it was! I just wanted to make sure you were awake."

...wait, did she just say that she pretended to be in danger so that I would rush down the stairs? Yet she is standing there with an innocent smile, as if she had done nothing wrong at all!

"Don't DO that! I thought you were hurt, or wor- AAAAHH!" I scream. I missed one of the stairs and fall flat on my face. That hurt, damnit!

My mother sounds quite worried, but she still manages to make fun of me by noting "Well, that's an interesting way to come down the stairs, isn't it?"

"I tink my node id bwoken..." is what I end up saying because of the pain as I rise up.

"That looked like it hurt! Are you alright?" mother says, this time she seems to be sincerely worried. At times she is a little overprotective, but she's really nice. I feel slightly embarassed about my display of clumsiness and quickly try to blame someone else for it by shouting "Are you kidding!? Of course not! Who put those there!?"

"I'm guessing it was the carpenters who built the house." ...and I fail miserably.

"Well, yes, but..." I want to try it once more, but mother stops me in midsentence.

"How could you forget where the stairs are in your own house!? Are you trying to make me worry about you!? Because it's working!" Now she seems rather angry...

I smile and try to calm her down by saying "Of course I didn't forget! I'm fine!"

"I'm not so sure. Do you know where you are? What's your name?" What kind of a question is this!? She is a bit overprotective, but this is too much, even for her! She must be joking, right?

I force a smile and ask her "...You're kidding, right?" Uh-oh, she seems to get angry again...

"No, I'm not kidding. I'm making sure you're alright. Now tell me your name!" I should definitely not aggravate her any further...

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you! My name is Pratty! As if I could forget that!" Mother still doesn't seem to be satisfied...

"Next question! What is your job?" Why is mother asking me such absurd questions? One little accident and she fears the worst! Well, I don't even have to think about these questions anyway.

"I work for a Craftknight, mother!"

"And what do you do for this Craftknight?" It's nice to have a mother who cares for you, but sometimes I almost wish she'd care a little less...

"I'm his apprentice."

"And what does this Craftknight do?"

"He forges metal into weapons, and he teaches me how to do it, too. Satisfied yet?" Please, be satisfied!

"No, not yet. What's MY name?" Yet another strange question...

"That's easy. Amariss." Suddenly, she seems really angry.

"What!? That's not my name!" If I wouldn't know for sure that her name is Amariss, I would have been quite scared just now...

"Stop fooling around!"

"I'm just kidding. You're fine." Finally...

"Of course I am!"

"It sounded like an earthquake when you fell down the stairs. I thought the house was about to collapse!" ...like an earhquake? Is mother trying to say I'm fat!? It wouldn't be the first time...

"Anyway, don't you remember what's happening today?"

"Of course I do! Today is the opening ceremony of the tournament that determines the new Craftlord! The Craftlord becomes a knight of Wystern, the legendary City of Swords and is given the honored task of guarding Parista, the sacred spirit of the holy sword. I never thought I would be chosen to participate in the tournamet. It almost feels like a dream... But I intend to win the tournament, just like father did!"

I am not doing this for my father, I am doing this for myself. To be honest, I have enough of being compared to my father. He was a great person, but I don't want to live my whole life in his shadow nor do I want to rest on his laurels. I want to make something new, something I have done myself. I will try to win the tournament to do just that. It won't be easy, but I will try my best! Come to think of it... "But I'll never win if I don't leave right now!"

I was ready to leave, but mother stopped me. "Hold on! Here... take this with you." She gives me a strange little pendant with a red gem in the center.

"What's this? A good-luck charm? It looks kind of old."

"That is your father's lucky charm. I made it to protect him." I think I remember seeing him wearing it around his neck when I was smaller. I can't recall a single memory of him without it. But he wasn't home that often because of his work...

"You did?" Mother's expression suddenly changed from her cheerful smile to a dark expression of sadness.

"He took it with him weherever he went. Until one day... three years ago..." Now I feel a little down myself... I can still remember that day. Father was a great Craftlord, so we were never that worried about him. But on that day, three years ago, some soldiers, friends of my father, came to our house and told mother something. She cried for hours... Eventually she told me that father died. I didn't believe it, not at all. I used to think that father was invincible, the thought that he could die never even crossed my mind...

But it turned out I was wrong. He never returned and we attended his funeral. I can still remember staring at his headstone in disbelieve, but his name, Shintetsu, was written there, not mistake about it. Eventually I accepted it and mother slowly returned to her old cheerful self, probably more for me than for herself. But fathers death is still a topic we try to avoid. If mother brings it up by accident there is usually this awkward silence, just like now, and she mumbles to herself.

"Perhaps he left it here on purpose."

"Mother?"

"Your training is about to become much more difficult, and you have many arduous battles ahead of you. This charm will help you. Your father was never injured when he carried it with him." Somehow she was always able to cheer us up again in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you, mother. I'll take good care of it." I put the pendant around my neck and smile at my mother.

"You'd better go. You don't want to miss it! Good luck..."

"You can count on me!"

...

Author's note: I am very happy to have uploaded the very first chapter of my very first fanfiction. It is pretty short and more of an introduction. The next chapter will be about the opening ceremony and what follows. It will definitely be longer and as the story continues I will most likely make more changes. Please review this chapter and send me a PM if you find mistakes. And special thanks to Imrryr. Because of the Story "Celes' Ascending" that was published by Imrryr I started writing and also got many advices for writing a fanfiction. Sorry if I don't manage it to write a good story, despite of your help. So check out "Celes' Ascending" if you want to read a good story instead. I will however try to improve. If you want to know what the characters actually look I would suggest that you look them up, most of their clothes are rather hard to describe, so please forgive me if my describtions seem insufficient.


	2. Let the tournament begin!

After this conversation I went upstairs to get my entrance ticket which I need to get into the Central Tower and quickly rushed out of the house. Luckily mother called me back and reminded me of my water scooter which I almost forgot. I had never been to the Central Tower before and wondered what it looks like. Now I'm standing right in frond of it.

"The Central Tower! I'm starting to get nervous..." Suddenly a familiar voice calls out to me.

"Pratty! What're ya doin'? Why're ya just standin' there!? Yer gonna be late!" Oh, it's master Bron. He is a big and strong man, usually wearing his white shirt and his overalls, made out of leather. On his head he wears his bandana and his pair of protective goggles. His skin is quite tanned and his dark brown beard encircles his face. He always reminds me of a bear.

"Hello, master! Good morning!" He is grinning at me as he always does, a bit daring, more like a senior apprentice than a master.

"Yer cuttin' it a little too close, aren't ya?" He also has a bit of an accent.

"Don't worry! I still have time!" His expression seems rather annoyed after my last sentence.

"Sounds just like somethin' yer father woulda said. Why not try bein' more like yer mother?" It seems like I am alike my father when he was younger, but it still annoys me a little. Master Bron usually just sees his negative attitudes in me, ever mor of a reason for me to dislike these comparisons...

"What're you talking about!?"

"He was always runnin' late, and always makin' excuses for it, just like a woman..." Now he just dug his own grave. In this situation I couldn't wish for a better mother than Amariss.

"Hey, that's sexist!" I couldn't help grinning a little. "I think I should tell mother of your poor attitude towards the female gender." These words are enough to make the great Bron turn pale in an instant.

"Now why would ya gon an' do somethin' cruel like that!?" Bron does obviously like my mother. But he always acts different when he is around her or talks about her, so I doubt that he will ever make any progress in that regard...

"Just kidding, master! Not that you and mother get along very well anyway." Now he seems rather down.

"Do ya really think so?"

It is so much fun teasing him with a straight face, but I instantly reply. "Yes."

"Thank ya for yer honesty, however depressin' it is... Well, I'm headin' back to the silver Guild. Come an' find me there after the opening ceremony. And ya better win the tournament, b'cause I don't work with second-class apprentices!" Secon-class apprentices? Master Bron isn't exactly flling me with confidence. Anyway, I'll head to the silver guild right after the ceremony. I've been there so much lately, it almost feels like my second home! Well, I have to get going.

A few people that I know passed by and cheered for me, but I had not time for this. As I continue towards Central Tower a strange and elegant woman meets my eyes. I think that she is very beauti-ful, but she also seems very strong. Against all likelihood this strange woman greets me.

"Hello..." She is playingwith her long black hair and seems to examine me with her light bron eyes. Her dress is hard to describe, but it seems elegant and suited for practical tasks at the same time.

"Hello!" Wow... She's beautiful!

"You're excited, aren't you?"

"Huh?" I am rather surprised, but she is right. Her smile now seems rather challenging...

"Heh heh..."

"What?" I decide to continue to Central Tower since she doesn't seem to say something else.

Central Tower really is impressive. I've never seen anything else of this height and it seems like a miracle that it doesn't collapse with all these platforms and the buildings on them. It really is an architectural masterpiece. I could stare at it all day, but I have to hurry...

The inside of the tower is also very impressive. It looks rather simple, the floor is made out of metal and a blut carpet is spread across it. One of the guards tells me that the opening ceremony takes place on the second floor. I thank him and run up the stairs. It looks just like the first floor, but the crest of Wystern is placed in the middle of the room.

I want to walk directly into the crowded hall, but one of the guards stops me. "Entrance ticket, please." I quietly give him the ticket and he examines it carefully. "You're Pratty, yes? The opening ceremony is taking place in this hall. Enter, please."

I quietly walk into the hall and try not to attract any attention. It must be as mother says, I have a lot of luck to make up for my lack in punctuality. The ceremony hasn't begun yet and I mix with the other participants. It is a liitle bit off-putting to see just hwo many people there are. Will I really be able to win? And there are so many voices.

"The Central Tower is the castle of the craftlords."

"Darn... we can't go to the third level yet."

"I wonder if I will be able to win."

I also try to strike up a conversation with the red-haired girl in front of me. "Hey, what do you think about the tournament?" She turns around and glares at me.

"What? What do you want?" She seems rather impolite and unfriendly and turns around of my neighbors talks to me instead."Hey, you! Who's your guardian beast?"

My guardian beast? Isn't it rare for apprentices to have one? They are summoned into our world by a summoner and usually help a craftknight in the forge and support him with their magic in combat.

"I haven't got one yet."

"Everyone in the tournament will use a weapon that was made with the help of a guardian beast. You'll never survive if you don't have a guardian beast of your own!"

I wouldn't be so sure about that and I want to tell him that it is more about your skills and experience, but just in that moment an officer speaks up. "Welcome to the opening ceremony of the craftlord tournament!" Well, this is it! I'm getting nervous... "Lubert, the craftlord of amber... Ureksa, the craftlord of jade... And Sakuro, the craftlord of sapphire. These masters have deigned to address to you, and you would be wise to heed their words."

The one called Master Lubert looks rather... cunning. He seems unfriendly and arrogant, but maybe it's just me? Master Ureksa has a rather mysterious aura around him and I can't really say that I can interpret much from his facial expression either. Master Sakuro looks rather friendly, but strict at the same time.

Master Lubert is the first one to speak up in his scratchy voice. "Welcome, apprentices. Welcome, children of the craftknights who defend the city of swords." Master Ureksa continues with an austere voice. "Today begins the tournament in which the skills you have learned will be tested." And Master Sakuro takes over, with a rather strict tone as well. "It was three years ago that we lost Shintetsu, our strongest and most resoected craftlord."

Three years... Has it really been three years since he died? I can still see him in front of my inner eye... I've got to snap out of it and pay attention!

"And Shintetsu's loss was followed by the disappearance of Tyram, the craftlord of crystal. We need to find a replacement for these men, to join the other craftlords of Wystern as guardians and protectors of Parista, the spirit that dwells within the holy sword. A position has been prepared for one of the apprentices in this chamber... And we will determine which of you standing before us is worthy of claiming this position."

"The majority of you lack the skill to be a worthy apprentice, let alone a craftlord. But all of you posess the gift of youth, and a few of you the potetnial that comes with it. We must harness that potential to protect Wystern. We must du whatever is needed to fortify the city of swords!" That was Master Lubert. I can't really help it, I just don't like him.

Another boy on the other side of the room seems to share my opinion and talks loud enough that even I can hear him. "I should think a craftlord would know better than to have such a flawed opinion. How does he explain all the adults in this city who cannot craft a decent weapon?" Who is that, and why is he so full of himself. Doesn't he know how unattractive that is?

The read-haired girl in front of me speaks up. "The next craftlord should be strong and beautifull... just like me." It is nice that there is another girl in the tournament. I hope that I'll be able to become a friend of hers.

On the other side of the room a young boy speaks to himself. "Heh! Look at all these worry-warts! I'm guaranteed to win this tournament!" That kid must be the youngest one in the tournament! I hope he doesn't get hurt...

But I need to stop letting my mind wander and start listening to the craftlords! I really am lucky, Master Sakuro has been waiting for all of us to calm down...

"To test your skills and to see which of you is worthy of becoming a craftlord, you are allowed to fight only with weapons that you have crafted yourself. A battle is won when your opponent yields to you, or when their weapon breaks."

That sounds easy enough! I know I can craft a weapon strong enough to see me through! I'll prove to everyone in Wystern that I'm worthy of being the next craftlord.

"We will allow your masters to aid you in the forging of your weapons. We will also allow you to receive assistance during your battley... But only one partner is allowed to accompany you into combat." A partner? I bet he's referring to a guardian beast. I wonder how many of these people have one...

"All of you are herby granted passage to the dungeon of the Central Tower. There, you can collect materials with which to craft your weapons. The person who possesses the keys to the dungeon will bring one to each of you later on." The dungeon of the Central Tower leads to the shrine of Parista. I've heard stories of summon creatures that were summoned to protect Parista and no longer listen to their masters.

"There are many dangers in the dungeon, placed there to insure the safety of the great Parista. These dangers will not be lessened or removed for you. You will have to confront them and overcome them on your own. If you cannot defend yourself, you are not worthy of being in this tournament." At this remark I have swallow. Naturally he is right, but it was a little bit unsettling to think that there were summon creatures running wild that might even kill you if you aren't cautious...

"As for who you will fight in each round of the tournament... Your opponent will be announced by the Central Tower before the start of your battle." So we won't knoe who we're fighting until the last minute? That seems like a strange way to arrange a tournament.

"You must always remember the craftknight's code. A sword is not strenght. A sword is not skill. A sword is not fellowship. Let the code guide your efforts. They will be rewarded. Friendships will be forged in the heat of battle. When your skill is sharpest and your weapon is deadliest, you will be your own master. I sincerely hope that one of you will become our equal, and join us as a craftlord. That is all!"

With this the ceremony is complete and everyone leaves the hall. I hurry back to my house to tell mother about the ceremony.

"Oh, Pratty! How was the ceremony?"

"I was pretty nervous. My heart was pounding the entire time... But I know I can do whaever it takes to win the tournament!"

Mother is smiling even brighter than usual. "Of course you do. Hee, hee, hee..."

"Why're you laughing, mother?"

"I was so worried when you told me that you wanted to become a craftlord. But now I see the strenght of your father in you, and I realize I don't have to worry anymor." Well, I prefer it to think it is my own strenght, but if it makes mother happy...

"Hehe, what else did you expect from the daughter of Shintetsu, the craftlord of iron?"

"That's true... you were always the type to break boys' noses, not their hearts." Mother always tells me that I am such a tomboy. Idon't really like it, but I guess she's right, to some extend.

"What!? That's got nothing to do with this! I hear the craftlord of ruby is a beautiful woman!"

"Perhabs, dear, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder... Anyway, Bron was here just a few minutes ago. Weren't you supposed to meet with him after the ceremony?" I knew I forgot something...

"That's right! He told me to visit him at the silver guild."

"I feel sorry for Bron. Has there ever been a time when you weren't late to meet him?"

"I'm going! I'm going!" I run off the house and to the silver guild. I hope that Master Bron isn't mad at me...

"Ah! There ya are! An' yer late... Again!" So he is mad at me...

"I'm sorry, master..."

"Yer apology is accepted. Now let's talk about the tournament, eh?" I've never seen Master Bron quite so serious...

"Answer me this. Do ya have the skill an' the confidence to win this tournament?" Do I have the skill and confidence to win...?

"Put Your faith in me, master! I can do it!

... I wish I believed those words. But I'm weak, and everyone else in the tournament is so strong..." I am really not very strong or remarkable in any other way. I wonder why I was even chosen to participate in the first place...

"What're ya talkin' about!? Yer gonna be a craftlord, just like yer father was! Yer the daughter of Shintetsu! A craftlord an' a legend! For his sake, ya gotta do yer best to win this!" My father? It was probably because of him. I don't really think that's a good thing, but if I got this chance, I won't let it go to waste!

"You're a great teacher, but I'm still worried... and I won't say I'm alright if I'm not."

"Yer right to speak the truth. Ya don't need to worry. I'll tell ya everythin' ya need to know to win the tournament!"

"Is that so, master? But I've never even crafted a weapon on my own! I've only helped you make them." Master Bron sure seems confident...

"Don't worry so much. You might win this thing yet! Also, ya should remember that I've got other apprentices in the tournament too... And I'm not gonna play favorites with any of ya."

"Alright, master."

"Right, then. Follow me to my room. I've got somethin' special for ya!" I follow Master Bron to his room. A man with strange clothes seems to be waiting for us. Could he be...?

"Is that who I think it is, master?"

"That's right. He's a summoner. I brought 'im to Wystern for one purpose, and one only. He's gonna summon a guardian beast that'll become yer partner in battle. And I've gotta help 'im get ready."

"Alright..."

Author's note: Well, here is finally the next chapter. I will try to write and upload more of this fanfiction. I think I am rather happy with the outcome, the chapter has a good length and is very close to the original. In the next chapter Pratty will get her guardian beast and some other things may happen... I hope to see you then. Please review the story so that I can improve my writing. Thank you very much for reading this chapter. If you want to know what the characters actually look I would suggest that you look them up, most of their clothes are rather hard to describe, so please forgive me if my describtions seem insufficient.


	3. (onesided) Love at first sight?

Author's note: I am really sorry that it took me so long to get a new computer, I was short on money and had other things I had to pay for. I also had to play through the entire game again to get all my safestates back so that I can write the story without interruptions because of the gameplay. There was nothing I could save from my old computer, I'm sorry for the delay. Please enjoy this chapter.

...

The preparations are almost done.

"I'm going to have a guardian beast at my side... I never would have expected this, master. I'm still in shock." I wonder what the guardian beast will be like?

"Why're ya so surprised? Did ya think ya could win the tournament all by yer self?"

"No... But I'm not sure that a guardian beast is something I deserve to have. I was taught that only a skilled craftknight should possess a guardian beast." I wonder if I'm even worth it... I'm not sure if I wouldn't just rely too much on that partner and still embarass him...

"The only way yer gonna win this tournament is if you stop playin' by the rules. Take the guardian beast. Yer gonna need it."

"Yes, master!"

"Do what ya came here to do, summoner.""Indeed, Bron. Tell me, child." I'm getting nervous again...

"Yes, sir?"

"What do you think about Shintetsu?" What a strange question. How should I answer it? Maybe I want to be more like him, respected by everyone and revered? No, I can't remember that much about him and I want to see what kind of a person he was for myself. And I want to know a lot more about him.

"I always hear about the respect that was afforded my father, but I know very little about him. I want to learn about what he did and who he was. And I want to be a person as respected and loved as he was."

"Bron, it seems that Shintetsu's child was raised well."

"Of course, summoner! This child was raised by Amariss!"

"The bonds between parents and their children are very special." Very special...?

"What do you mean?"

"Yer mother was the best teacher ya could've had. She taught you how to survive an' how to thrive." Hm, I never saw it that way, but I still think that she can be a bit too overprotective.

"Mother rarely scolded me when I was growing up... but I always paid attention when she did! And boy, was she stict..."

"Remember that Amariss has had to be both a mother and a father for you. She had to discipline you as Shintetsu woudl have." Does that mean mother only treaded me harsh sometimes because father wasn't there?

"So... not all mothers threaten their children with spankings?"

"Only the smart ones. And now it's time to get yer guardian beast!" Master Bron seems rather excited... Well, I can't say I'm not either. But the summoner stops us.

"Not quite yet, Bron. I have another question. Did you grow up preferring the strictness of Shintetsu, or the kindness of Amariss?" Hm, I don't remember that much about him, but he was rather easy-going and rarely strict. I can't remember a single moment of him scolding me... but I guess he's referring to strictness and kindness in general. I can understand that mother had to be strict, but that doesn't mean I enjoy it. I would never disrespect my father, but I choose the kindness of my mother." The summoner seems satisfied.

"All questions are finished. Let us begin the ritual. I need something that is important to you in order to call forth a guardian beast that is bonded with you." I try to think of something as something makes contact with my neck.

"Ih, I know! The good-luck charm!""That was yer father's charm! How did ya come to have it?" Master Bron has a dark expression and sounds almost accusing. Does he think I stole it...?

"It was a gift..." Master Bron's expression is still dark, but he seems to be satisfied.

"Alright. Now take hold of the summonite gem." The summoner gives me a strange green gem

"Summonite gem? What's that?"

"The magical stone with which a summon beast is called forth. Focus your thoughts... and wish for a guardian beast to aid you in your battles. Concentrate!" Alright, this is the real deal! I wonder what my summon creature will be like? I heard that there are many different types of them, like mechanoid soldiers or , I will know it in a few seconds.

"Yes!"

"Now I will open a portal into the other world using the words and methods of the ancients... Hear me, noble beast! Hear me and submit to my power! And now, shout thy name! Thy master shall be..." A strange glow fills the room and a dazzling white light fills the room.

"Pratty!" I shout as loud as I can. There is a flash of light and instead of the portal... a strange woman withe even stranger clothes and pink hair is... floating in front us with her back turned towards us.

"...Is this Wystern?" She asks with a confused, but gentle voice.

"Who are you?" I ask, walking with Master Bron to each of her sides.

"Sugar..." Her clothes really are... revealing... For some time there is an awkward silence and her beautiful face lokks worried as she seems to adjust to her new environment. After a while her expression softens and she starts to talk to me.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you. Please be kind to me." I am a little bit perplexed by her choice of words, but she seems to be a nice person.

"...Huh? I mean, uh, of course." Master Bron also seems rather surprised as he speaks up.

"How 'bout that... I didn't expect ya to call forth th' same guardian beast as yer father!" Does Master Bron know her? She seems somewhat familiar, but I can't put my finger on it...

"Have you seen her before?"

"Aye. In fact she's... Well, I don't know how to explain it to ya." She seems a little closer to me and smiles while examining me from head to toe and I look away, a little bit embarassed...

"You're the child of Shintetsu, aren't you?" She comes closer again and seems to blush a little.

"Good... Very good..." She quickly dashes towards me and closes her eyes. I feel paralyzed for a second, just like the prey must feel before the predator deals the death-blow, though she doesn't have have claws or fangs. What is she-

Smack

Suddenly there is a soft and warm sensation on my lips.

Wait... what did... did she just... kiss me!? I panick a little and push her away. I look to the others, but they seem to be just as confused as I am. Afterwards I pinch myself, but it seems this isn't a dream, since I don't wake up...

"What was THAT for!?" Sugar looks at me a bit confused and Master Bron comes up to us.

"I think she likes ya..." That is really untactful, especially after... loosing my first...

"Anyway! Ya got yer guardian beast. Now follow me to the second floor!"

"That was my first kiss... That was my first kiss! Wait, master! Don't leave!" I whispered the part about my first kiss, but Sugar still looks rather disappointed at my... 'cold reaction'. Is that some kind of casual greeting where she comes from...!? Even if, that was still my first kiss!

"Are you upset with me?" She does look as if she would regret it, but that's nothing she could ever take back...

"Of course I am!" Sugar looks a bit startled by my sudden scream. I seriously want to understand what is going on in that head of hers...

"So, I guess... You don't like me anymore..." Uh-oh! I don't want to upset her. As cruel as that sounds, I still need her for the tournament! Maybe we can solve this problem later.

"Ha, ha, ha! I was just kidding! Don't worry about it! I, uh, kiss other girls all the time..." I'm no good hand at lying...

"...Good " I can't really tell if she believe me or if she saw right through me and is going to use this against me, but in any event, I should meet my master. Hopefully I'll be save with him around...

"Now, uh, let's go to my new workshop, alright? Alright! Let's go upstairs now. Master Bron is waiting for us." Sigh...

"This workshop is for just the two of us! Isn't that romantic?"

"Yeah! Wait... what?" After this awkward conversation I hurried upstairs, trying to avoid any other form of contact. Master Bron is already waiting for us.

"Here you are! Only tournament entrants are allowed into the workshops on the second floor. And your workshop is here." He points to the door right behind him.

"Alright." We enter the room and I take a good look around. There are many different tools that are used to craft weapons and to refine them. It even has a forge, a writing desk and a bed.

"Wow... this is my workshop!"

"I hope ya like it... B'cause yer gonna be working here day and night from now on." I should have known there would be a catch...

"Are you kidding!?"

"Don't ya wanna win the tournament? Don't ya wanna be a craftlord? Then stop complainin' like a spoiled little brat!" Master Bron does have a point, but isn't that still too much?

"But... but..."

"Yer mother agreed that ya should live here durin' the tournament. So the decision's already been made for ya." Apparently there is no way around this...

"Yes, master."

"Why are ya so depressed? Yer followin' in yer father's footsteps, just like ya wanted! Ya should be proud, not sad!" I want to walk my own path, but Master Bron is right. If I just lie down in a corner and cry about my misery, I won't be able to move on!

"Yes, master!" Master Bron's expression changes to a rather childish grin.

"Now it's the time to teach ya my secret techniques of weapon-forgin'" Master Bron has secret techniques? That does sound interesting...

"Seriously? Wow!"

"Except that I don't got the time to teach ya right now, 'cause I'm too busy." Couldn't he just have told me later in this case!?

"What!? Come on, master! I'm a fast learner!"

"I'll let ya know when I'm ready to start yer lessons. You can hang around 'til then." There's no helping it, I guess.

"Alright." Master Bron leaves my new workshop, probably to attend to the business that he mentioned just now. In the very moment he leaves Sugar already stands in front of me.

"This is where our new life begins, Master Pratty!"

"Uh-huh." She seems very content with this new situation and smiles gently.

"I'm very excited! Why don't we go outside? We've got nothing to do here for a while. I'd love to see the ocean..."

"That's a good idea! After everything that happened today, I need a break." She seems to be easy to please, since she smiles even brighter.

"Thank you, Master Pratty!"

"Okay, let's go!"

"Yes, master." And thus the two of us walk off into the direction of the harbor. For the most part I avoid it to say much, but Sugar sure is eager to learn more about me.

"Master Pratty, what do you do when you're not training to become a craftlord?"

"Hm, I train most of the time, one way ot another. Sometimes I go to the sea and swim, that's both relaxing and invigorating."

"I also like water a lot, Master Pratty. Would you take me with you the next time you go to the ocean to swim?" I hope she won't try anything weird if I take her with me...

"I guess so. But I won't be able to do that in the coming days, we need to win the tournament before we can think about what we do with our free time."

"But if you win the tournament, won't you have even less free time, Master Pratty?" Sigh. Well, that might be true, but I will be able to help everyone, if I become a craftlord, right? So it should be alright. Father was still able to visit me and mother once or twice a week, so I think that it shouldn't be too much work.

"I can help a lot of people if I become a craftlord. And father always came back once or twice a week, didn't he? And eventhough I am quite inexperienced, you will be there and guide me through it, right?" Sugar's face suddenly turned red. Did I say something weird?

"M-Master Pratty...! Of course, I am sure you will be a great craftlord, eventhough you have no experience with it. I will make sure that you become a great craftlord! I will always be by your side!" Well, I don't know about always, but if she's happy...

"Hm, Sugar?"

"Yes, Master Pratty?"

"Isn't Sugar a... well, a littly bit strange for a name?" I was wondering about that before, but I was still a little too upset with her about the kiss. But she seems to be alright, for the most part.

"My given name is Sugarette, but Master Shintetsu thought it is a bit too long for his taste and we decided that Sugar would be more fitting. Don't you agree, Master Pratty?" Hm, I think I should talk to her a bit more about father. She used to be his guardian beast, so the only person that would know more about him would be Amariss, but mother always avoids questions regarding him. But we should probably get to know each other before we talk about him, I think that no-one would want to talk about his or her deceased friend with a stranger...

"Yeah, sure."

"So Master Pratty thinks that Sugar is sweet, too?" I should really pay more attention to her words and be careful about saying mistakable things in her presence...

"That isn't exactly what I said, but I... guess so?" Hm, if you could look at this situation from the outside it would probably be rather funny, perhaps even cute. However, I am not, and as a matter of fact Sugar did steal my first kiss. I wanted to save it for that special someone...

"I'm so glad, Master Pratty." After this awkward moment we remained silent for the rest of the way. After ten minutes we arrived at our destination, the harbor.

The harbor, lit by the waxing moon really is a unique scene. The water glistens while quietly cleaving against the docks. It almost feels like magic...

"I haven't been to the harbor for so long. It's beautiful." Sugar seems to wallow in nostalgia as she says so. I notice a ship swaying back and forth. I bet that feels very calming.

"Hey, look at that ship! Let's go abroad!" Sugar seems rather uncomfortable about it and frowns.

"Won't we get into trouble for doing that without asking?"

"Of course not! Now come on!" It didn't take much effort to convince Sugar. And even if we get into trouble, no complaints, no redress. It should be just fine if we don't break anything.

"It's so nice here..." Sugar smiles quite content.

"It ist nice..." I yawn loudly and stretch. I guess I am more tired than I thought at first...

"I'm so tired." Sugar comes a little closer and examines me once more.

"What's wrong?"

"...Nothing. I'm just very glad to have met you, Master Pratty." She smiles quite happily and innocently. I guess I can't really be angry with her for a long time...

"I'm glad I met you, too! I want to be a great craftlord, like father. Will you help me? And why don't you stop calling me Master Pratty?"

"You don't like that?" It is a little annoying, to be honest. I am by far no master. Yet.

"No... Just call me Pratty."

"Well... How about Miss Pratty, Master Pratty?" I think she missed the point...

"On second thougt, let's stick with 'Master'."

"Yes, master! By the way, Master Pratty?"

"Yes?"

"Please, master... Be kind to me." It is strange that she asks. Isn't that self-evident? I summoned her and asked her for help, after all.

Of course! Youd don't need to ask about something like that." Her smile just got a lot brighter...

"I'm so happy now... knowing that my husband will be a kind person!" It is nice when she is so happy and smiles like that... wait, what?!

"Husband?" I can barely imagine what my face must look like right now.

"Don't you know? I'm your fiance." Now that's just silly. That wouldn't be possible anyways...

"Fiance!? Nom I didn't know that! I can't be your fiance!"

"Master Shintetsu promised that he would give me his child's hand in marriage." I'll kill that... I would kill that idiot if he was still alive!

"I can't be your husband! I'm a girl!"

"Of course you can."

"Of course I can't!" Now she blushes a little.

"I don't mind if you're male or female, as long as you're kind to me."

"But I do mind!"

"Just tell me when you're ready. I can hardly wait!" This will not end well...

"You'd better get used to waiting."

...

Well, this was it. In the next chapter there will be quite a few things I added, so I finally have to do some work on my own. I hope that I'll be able to upload more frequently now, but I also have work to do and other matters to attend to, so please forgive me for being so unreliable.


	4. Of old promises and new possibilities

Well, this time I have gotten to the creative part of this fanfiction and all of this entry was written by me. Thus it is completely fanmade and I think I am happy with the outcome.

"I am used to waiting, Master Pratty. I have been waiting for three years, just for the day when I'd finally be able to meet you. This day has come as of today and I will be happy to be just your guardian beast to you... for now. But I will not give up the thought of becoming something more for you, Master Pratty." She is for real, isn't she? I heave a heavy sigh. Let's calmly think about the situation. I have never heard of two women marrying. Is that possible? I would also like to inform myself about this some more before I reach any conclusions. And I won't just marry a stranger, no matter what my father promised!

...And if I get to know her? I... don't know. I don't want to hurt her feelings either. At this point I can't decide anything.

"Sugar... I won't marry you just because my father promised something." Sugar seems quite down, though she looks like she was expecting this reply.

"So master Pratty really doesn't want to ma-" I must be insane for doing this, but I interrupt her in midsentence.

"I never said that. I said I won't marry you just because my father promised it. That is true, I will never marry anyone because someone else promised.. You are currently an absolute stranger to me. I'm sorry to say it like that, but that's just the way things are at the moment. So..."

"So...?" Sugar somehow looks bout anticipating and afraid at the same time.

"So I will have to get to know you before I will even consider marrying you! And I will have to inform myself before making any decisions. I am too young to marry anyways. Can you accept that?" Almost all of the tension that was written all over her face gives way to pure relieve and happiness.

"M-Master Pratty... You really are kind. I accept your conditions. And I will do my best to convince you. Thank you so much!" Well, I couldn't just turn her down after this. If it is this important to her she should at least get the chance to try it. She waited for years, just for the day when we would meet. I won't make promises of which I'm not sure if I can keep them, unlike my father...

"Master Pratty, can I ask you a question?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is there someone else you like?" How old does she think I am...?

"In the last years my training was the thing I spend most of my time with. I had a lot of contact with boys in sparring matches, but the didn't really interest me. Mother always says I am rather the type to break a boy's nose than his heart, so they weren't interested in me either. Why did you ask?" Sugar happily hums as she hears this.

"I just wanted to know if I had competition. It turns out I'm lucky this time. I will be able to monopolize Master Pratty's heart... " I wonder what I got myself into...

"Sugar, would you tell me a bit more about yourself?" I hope this will distract her for a while.

"Hm, where should I start? I think my homeworld is something you should know about first. I am the princess of-" Sugar is a what!?

"You are... a princess?"

"Yes, I am." Doesn't that make her strange plans for a marriage impossible?

"But if you're a princess you can't just marry a commoner like me, right? Your family would need you to ensure the heritance or something, right?" Sugar just smiled as if she was expecting these questions.

"First of all, you are the daughter of the great hero Shintetsu, the former craftlord of iron. And you are about to become the next craftlord of iron, so I wouldn't exactly call you a 'lowly commoner'. Secondly I am not the only princess and there are already others that will take over my parent's house in case they die. And finally, I already discussed this matter with my parents and the gave me their blessing. But even if they were against it... I can make my own decissions, just like you, Master Pratty." She is serious about this... Very serious.

"But aren't there many men that would want to marry a young and... beautiful... princess?" I should probably not talk without thinking... Sugar blushed slightly and chuckled afterwards.

"Well, there were quite some requests, but I turned every single one of them down. But you flatter me too much, Master Pratty. Young and beautiful? If you see me like that... I am about to burst with joy!" I think I've learned more than enough about her for one day...

"Anyways, we should get back. The actual turnament starts tomorro. I'm counting on you, Sugar!"

"Of course I will do my best. We should head back and rest." After this we remained silent for the rest of the way.

Master Bron welcomes us as we arrive at the silver guild.

"Hey, Pratty! Ya gettin' along with Sugar?"

"Uhm... I'm not quite sure about that. The situation is rather complicated. But did my father really promise Sugar that I'd become her husband!?"

"Well, I dunno, but once he was sayin' something like that. Geez... I would really want to hear a good explanation from him. But it seems like I'm alone in this mess he made for me. I don't want to hurt Sugar's feeling, but this is my future we are talking about...

"Master Bron, do you have any advices for me?" Master Bron seems rather surprised that I ask him about advices on this topic. I guess he doesn't know much about this either, but he is, the closest person I have, after mother, and I definitely don't want to talk to her about any of this. She would just tease me for hours, especially since she knows this was my first kiss...

"I suppose ya aren't talking about the tournament, are ya? I think ya should listen to yer heart. I can't tell ya how to feel, can I? But ya should give good ol' Sugar at least a chance, don't ya think so?" As expected, Master Bron wasn't much help.

"Is that... even possible?" I can feel the heat rising up into my face... "You know... can two womes actually... marry?" Master Bron seems rather confused and strokes his beard.

"Well, I ain't heard of somethin' like that, but if ya'd love one another, I couldn't see a reason that would speak against it." This isn't exactly what I wanted to hear, but I'll have to cope with it, one way or another.

"Fine. I'll go to bed now, I have to be prepared for tomorrow."

"Have a nice night, and good luck!"

"Yes, Master Bron. I'll do my best. Have a good night as well." I go to my new workshop, mother seems to have already ordered someone to bring me clothes and a few of my personal possesions. I quickly change into my pyjamas and hit the pillow. It's rather soft and quite warm. I think I can get used to a bed like this. Sugar is still downstairs and talking to Master Bron.

There are probably many things they want to talk about, they haven't seen each other in years, after all. This was quite tiring already, and I didn't even fight or craft a weapon yet. But it is astonishing how I got into this situation.

I wonder... was it all a sheer coincidence? Or was it fate? I don't think that the odds for this being a coincidence are very high. I summoned the very same guardian beast my father summoned, so many years ago. Was it related to his charm? Maybe I should ask mother about it sometime.

But first things first. For now I should worry about the tournament. I wonder who my first opponent will be... I slowly drift off to sleep as I think about it.

...Hm? What's this...? The sheets are rustling and something warm is leaning against my back. This is a pretty nice dream... I should just continue dreaming.

...Is this really a dream? I should probably check, just to be sure...

I slowly shift and turn around to face the other side. There is someone lying next to me. The hair of the person looks almost white in the moonlight, but upon closer inspection... could it be pink!?

Now I almost jump out of the bed. This can't be...

"Sugar!?" I calm myself a little, not wanting to get the undivided attention of the entire silver guild.

"What are you doing in MY bed!?" Sugar sits up and smiles at me, as if nothing is wrong.

"I came here to sleep. In OUR bed. Or do you see any other beds around here?" I look around for a moment, but there is indeed no other bed.

"But... We can't!"

"I don't see any reason that would be against it."

"I... I... Argh! Fine! But tomorrow I will bring another bed here, even if I have to carry it up the stairs and buy it all by myself!" I am too tired to argue with her now anyways. I will just have to take care of this tomorrow. Sugar doesn't seem to be very happy about a new bed in the room, but I ignore her and lie down next to her with my back towards her. In this awkward silence we both drift off to sleep again.

...

Well, this was the first part of this update. In the second part I plan on a change as you will see, this part is written from Sugar's perspective.

...

Master Pratty just went upstairs to our workshop, I think she must be very tired. I can't blame her, this situation must be very confusing to her. I probably shouldn't have kissed her like that, she didn't even know me. But I had longed for that moment for such a long time... It is surprising that she was still so nice to me. I really am happy. Despite the mistakes I have made, she still welcomed me with (more or less) open arms.

Master Pratty is a very nice person, there is no doubt about it. And she is just like Master Shintetsu... she even lokks a bit like him with her gray hair and her facial features. And what is even more important, she seems to have inherited his character as well, at least for the most part. No, she might be even better for me... She just told me that she would honestly think about marrying me! Eventhough this kind of relationship is rather complex for humans, if I remember it correctly. Master Shintetsu didn't even consider it when I asked him for the first time, and we knew each other for quite some months while Master Pratty agreed to consider it on the first day we met, just like that!

... Master Shintetsu always had his eyes set on Amariss, since the very beginning. And he married her in the end. I was 'just' a friend and partner for him, never even close to being a lover. This time I will take the initiative. This time I have a real chance, there is no one for her that is as Amariss was for Shintetsu, and I will make sure that no-one other than me will claim the place at Master Prattys side and in her heart. I will do my very best!

But I should probably try to find out more about Master Pratty before any other... attempts at winning her heart. And I know just the person that would know such details...

"Master Bron? Would you happen to have a moment for me?" Master Bron grins as I approach him, he hasn't changed a bit since then. Well, he has gained a few pounds, but other than that he doesn't seem any different.

"Sure, Sugar. What's on yer mind?"

"What can you tell me about Master Pratty?"

"Getting straight to the point, hm? She's a lot like Shintetsu in his early days. Ya should know best how he was back then, right?" He is right, I knew Master Shintetsu since the day when he summoned me for the first time. He himself was still a child and could barely forge a weapon on his own. I didn't even know what a weapon was and had much more to learn. I'm sure that I will be a much better help for Master Pratty.

"In which ways is Master Pratty like him?"

"She's always shows up wherever she's supposed to go, but ya can bet that she'll be too late. She's also at least as clumpsy as good ol' Shintetsu was back in the days. Other than that she's a nice girl, though she is rather naive and stubborn. I think ya'll take good care of her from now on, right?" He seems to be a little bit sad as he says that. It's probably hard for him to let her go after all those years.

He already trained her, even when Master Shintetsu was still alive. Well, it was more of a game than training from what I've heard, but I think that Master Bron is seeing both a pupil and a daughter in her. Or he is more worried about having less opportunities to visit Amariss...

"Don't worry, Master Bron. I will take good care of my soon-to-be husband " He looks a bit happier, but he also seems to be confused.

"Sugar... I don't know what Shintetsu promised ya, but it won't get ya anywhere with Pratty. She doesn't remember much 'bout him, but she hates it when other compare her to him and she wants to do things her way, even if that way is much more troublesome. I doubt that she'd listen to anything like that. If yer goin' to try to marry her ya got a long way to go. And don't even try it with that approach, ya hear me?" He does know a lot about what Master Pratty thinks. Master Pratty told me the same thing and I don't think that she would tell Master Bron anything like that.

"Master Bron, where's the catch?" He seems a bit embarrassed and looks away.

"Well, I thought that I should help ya. I mean, we are old friends, ain't we?"

"You should know better than trying to lie to me, Master Bron."

"Fine, I was just thinkin' ya might be able to help me in return." I knew it...

"And what were you thinink about, Master Bron?"

"Well, ya see... I really like Amariss and I thought ya might be able to help me gettin' closer to her if I help ya with Pratty. What are ya sayin'?" I don't like that woman and I don't think that she has a different opinion of me. And Master Bron doesn't have much of a chance anyways.

"You do know that I don't get along with her, Master Bron?"

"Yeah, I know. I don't need yer help for informations or anything like that, I just want ya to distract Pratty. If she ain't around I have more time to spend with Amariss. And ya want to spent time with Pratty anyways, if I'm not mistaken. And Pratty would spent less time with Amariss if I tell her about Pratty's improvements. We're both goin' to profit that way, right?" This doesn't exactly feel right, but if it means I will have more time to spent with Master Pratty and Master Bron's help I think I should agree...

"Alright, Master Bron. Please continue." He seems rather happy about my response. Well, I can't really blame him, I would also want to get closer to Master Pratty by any means. He always felt the same way about Amariss, but he accepted that she chose Master Shintetsu.

Alright. Ya should be less aggressive with yer actions. Do ya remember this mornin'? That was her first kiss. She's probably quite upset 'bout this, she wanted to save it for that special someone, ya know what I mean. Most kids dream of sharin' their first kiss with the one they'll marry and have kids with on their own, though most of them end up with completely different persons." It was pretty obvious that Master Pratty was lying. I just hope she doesn't hate me for that...

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was so happy for the first time since Master Shintetsu died, I couldn't quite control myself. This really does feel like a dream coming true. I couldn't have asked for a better husband!" I smile brightly, but Master Bron just shrughs and frowns a little.

"Sugar... I don't mind it, but there are people that do mind a marriage between two women, ya know? So please hold back when other people are around, ya don't want to embarrass Pratty in public, do ya?"

Sigh. Humans and their intolerance. One should think that they'd eventually get over all their superficial prejudices. As if it would matter in what body or where you are born. In Sappureth there are laws against discrimination against persons because of their appearance or with whom they fall in love and such things. Of course not everyone abides by these rules, but it is still good to have them.

Love is much more important than the gender or the money or whatever else. I should definitely try to make the craftlords pass such laws as well once Master Pratty is one of them. It is surprising how much injustice is right in front of our eyes and we don't even notice it until we are affected by it. If Master Shintetsu had seen something like that he would definitely have stepped in. However, he had many other problems he had to take care of, so that Master Pratty wouldn't have to...

"Yes, Master Bron."

"Sugar, ya should probably go to bed, too. It is getting late and ya should rest a little as well. The tournament starts tomorrow and ya don't want to be unfocused when Pratty's life might be on the line, right?" Master Bron does have a point there. I am Master Pratty's partner and she has to be able to entrust her life to me.

I should sleep, otherwise I won't be much of a help for her. I haven't practised my spells in a long time, so I should be careful. I am quite excited to see Master Pratty's first real fight, I wonder with what weapons she will fight. She'll craft her first real weapon, too. There are a lot of things both of us will experience for the first time together. She'll be my husband in the futrue, so that is only to be expected.

**Author's note**: Well, here is a new update, my longest one so far. I hope I didn't screw the development up too much, since the relationship between Sugar and Pratty is a bit complicated in that regard. I want it to be reasonably fast (the original story is my scale, though it was rather fast) and my story will be more focused on the development of their relationship.


	5. A morning with Sugar

Master Pratty is already fast asleep, her clothes and armor were carelessly thrown into a corner of the room. I put them into a clothes basket Master Bron left for us and put off my collar. The straps with knives on it are not just for decoration, I can defend myself with them if I have to. I use magic to use them, but they are very effective when compared to the effort I have to put into them.

There seems to be just one bed...

Well, it should be fine. We'll marry someday and it's not like we would sleep together in an inappropriate way. I carefully slip under the blanket, trying to avoid waking Master Pratty up. She must look cute when she's asleep...

Not that she wouldn't look cute otherwise, but I wasn't able to make her smile a lot yet. Her back is so warm and soft... I could just hug her and cuddle with her all night long.

But she'd probably really hate me if I did that. I will have to be patient and wait until Master Pratty accepts me. She slowly turns around to face me while she rubs her eyes in a cute manner. She looks so beautiful in a moonlit night...

Just as I want to apologize for waking her up she literally jumps out of the bed and yells at me.

"Sugar!?" I already expected her to wake up, but I'm still sorry.

"Oh, Master Pratty. I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up." She seems to recover a little bit from her initial shock.

"What are you doing in MY bed!?" We are going to get married, so we will share everything we have anyways. She doesn't have to be so mad about it...

"I came here to sleep. In OUR bed. Or do you see any other beds around here?" She looks around frantically, but obviously there is no other bed in this room.

"But... We can't!"

"I don't see any reason that would argue against it, do you?" She seems to be pretty flustered. If it wouldn't be for the moonlight she would probably look as red as a tomato.

"I.. I... Argh! Fine! But I'll bring another bed here tomorrow, even if I have to buy it and carry it up the stairs all by myself!" With that she lies down next to me and turns her back to me, with as much distance between us as possible.

I do not really like the idea of a bed separating us, but if it will make Master Pratty happy I will comply. For now. As I think about the happy future we will share I quickly fall asleep.

...There is a warm sensation tickling my face. As I open my eyes bright sunlight floods my vision. I rub my eyes and wait for them to adjust.

When I'm finally able to see clearly I try to stand up, but something is holding onto me. Just now do I realize that Master Pratty's arms are wrapped around me. She is fast asleep and I don't think she did this while she was still concious.

Not that I'd complain though. I could spend some more time like this... But this wouldn't be very nice towards Master Pratty.

I gently wriggle out of her embrace and stand up. She is a very heavy sleeper, isn't she? She was probably not quite asleep yesterday when I lay down.

Hm, I wonder, what should I do now? Master Pratty will probably sleep on for a while. If she is as Master Shintetsu was I'll have to wake her up at some point, otherwise she would probably until the tournament starts and we still have a lot to do until then. I will let her sleep a little bit longer.

In the meantime I can... prepare breakfast. Yes, that's what I should do. I put my collar on and walk downstairs. Come to think of it, I will need some money if I want to buy what I need. I have practiced cooking in the past few years, but the servants usually got me the ingredients. It sure has some benefits to be a princess.

I go to the bathroom and quickly wash myself. Afterwards I go downstairs. Where should I get the money...?

Well, maybe Master Bron can lend me some money. I find him in his office, the place where Master Pratty summoned me for the first time. He looks up from some forms as I enter the room.

"Good morning, Master Bron. Could I ask you for a favour?"

"Ya still gettin' up as early as always, huh? Sure, go on." He may seem a little bit grim at times, but he's a pretty kind man. He is grinning, just as he used to.

"I wanted to prepare breakfast for Master Pratty, but I don't possess any money. Could you lend me some?" He looks a little bit irritated for a moment.

"We eat breakfast together in the meeting room of the silver guild, ya know?"

"Is that so? I'd still like to prepare it myself and have a little bit of quality time with Master Pratty."

"Yer sayin' the others'd kill the mood? Well, they ain't the romantic fellas and I kinda see where yer comming from. Alright, here." He hands me some coins. Actually it's a fair amount of money. I'm sure that I can buy some nice food with it, healthy and tasty.

"Ya can keep that. We didn't know you'd come, so our cooks wouldn't have anything for ya. And ya should use most of it, Pratty eats as if there'd be no tomorrow. On a daily basis, that is." He is suprisingly nice today. I think he is having a good day. Well, I won't complain.

"Thank you very much, Master Bron. I'll be on my way."

"Sure thing, Sugar. Just make sur that ya come back before the tournament starts. Pratty'd be completely lost without ya!" Hm, I don't think that Master Pratty is that weak in her current state, but it is my duty to protect her and I won't let her down.

"I have never abandoned Master Shintetsu and I will protect Master Pratty in the same way. No, even better!" That wasn't true... I have abandoned Master Shintetsu at the very end of his way... But I will protect Master Pratty, no matter what. And if that means I will have to die, so be it. I will carry out Master Shintetsu's last wish. This time to the end, no matter what lies ahead of us.

"Yeah, I know ya'll be takin' good care of her. Have a nice trip."

"Of course, Master Bron. Good luck with your work." He mutters something incomprehensible and continues to fill the forms. He never liked this kind of work, but as the master of the silver guild he has to do it.

I walk down the stairs, open the door of the silver guild and walk towards the market. The city of Wystern looks almost the same, just how it used to look when I lived here with Master Shintetsu. Although the water level has increased by several meters. I don't mind, it looks very beautiful, especially in the morning.

Everything is so bright and the sun makes the water sparkle like countless crystals. Some of the local shops seem to have closed and new ones took their places.

"Sugar...? Could that really be you?" A rather old woman with a hoarse voice walks up to me, she lays some bottles with milk down and blows some strands of grey hairs out of her face.

"Yes, I am Sugar. Nathalia, if I'm not mistaken...?" Nathalia was a shopkeeper when I used to live here with Master Shintetsu, though it seems as if she is rather helping out in her shop now, a young man is standing in her old place and keeps the shop. She does look a lot older, but it has been three years and I don't know what live was like for her.

"Oh my, you remember an old lady such as myself? I am honoured. What are you doing here?" Now she has a cheerful smile on her face, she looks as if she just became a few years younger.

"I was summoned once more."

"I'm glad for you, it must have been a rough time for you... And just who is the lucky craftknight?"

"Master Shintetsu's daughter, Pratty, is my new master." She seems to be rather surprised.

"Pratty...? Isn't she a bit too young to be a craftknight? But it is also quite a coincidence that she summoned you, isn't it?" She is right, it is a surprising coincidence, but there is no use thinking about it now.

"Yes, it is. But Master Pratty is by no means too young to be a craftknight. She'll even participate in the tournament!" Nathalia looks rather shocked again, but she calms down rather quick.

"Well, it was that way for quite some time now. I think that children shouldn't be burdened with fighting and crafting weapons, but if the craftlords think it's alright.. since you are with Pratty I won't have to worry about her anyways. I'll definitely come to cheer for you in the tournament." Why does everyone put so much faith in me? I failed to protect Master Shintetsu, after all...

"Master Pratty will win the tournament for sure! You don't have to worry about her. But tell me a little bit more about yourself, Nathalia. How have you been?" It is rude to talk so much about me and Master Pratty. It's time to change the topic. Now she is smiling with a sorrowful expression. Did I say something wrong?

"Oh, I'm doing just fine, though it has been rather lonely since Herbert passed away..." Herbert was her husband, if I'm not mistaken. He suffered from an incurable disease and Nathalia's son took care of him while she was working at the shop.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about me, my son takes care of our shop now and keeps me company." But I've distracted you for long enough, haven't I? I'm sure you had a reason to come here." It's nice that she's so considerate. But I really should get going. Master Pratty might be awake by now and I don't want her to worry about my whereabouts.

"Yes, I was going to shop for Master Pratty and me and prepare breakfast."

"Well, you can come along if you want to, I'm sure we have everything you need." She picks up the bottles and walks towards her store. I follow her and take a look at the goods on display.

"Welcome to our store, may I help you?" The young man seems pretty cheerful as he greets me with a bright smile. He is rather attractive with his short raven hair, but nowhere close to Master Pratty.

"Good morning. I was just looking around for some food for breakfast. Is there anything you would recommend, mister...?" Nathalia puts the bottles down and laughs.

"There is no need to be so formal, Sugar. This is my son, Norbert. He is helping me out. And Norbert, this is Sugar. She is an old customer of mine and Pratty's guardian beast."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiles again and holds his right hand out.

"The pleasure is all mine." I take his hand and we exchange a firm handshake.

"But back to your question. I would recommend some of our fruits from the mainland, they are quite fresh and really good. Other than that you should probably get some simple things, eggs, bread and a bit of meat."

"It seems as if you'd both get along. I'll go back to my room and rest for a while. Have a nice day, Sugar."

"You too, Nathalia." She smiles and walks to some stairs in the back of the room.

"Thank you, Sugar." I turn back tu Norbert in surprise.

"I did nothing worth mentioning." Norbert looks rather sad as he looks after Nathalia.

"No, you did something invaluable for us. It feels like an eternity since I last saw her laugh and smile so honest."

"The last years were rough on her, weren't they?"

"Yes, they were. Since father passed away mother has been rather depressed. It would be nice if you could come by and visit Nathalia from time to time."

"Of course. Maybe I'll bring Master Pratty along next time." Come to think of Master Pratty, I really should hurry. I quickly choose some fruits, some eggs, five buns and a small piece of bacon. Master Shintetsu used to love simple dishes like this. I wonder if Master Pratty has the same taste...

I give Norbert the money for it, but he returns some to me, eventhough it was exactly enough.

"Here, take your change back."

"Excuse me, but I think you weren't supposed to return any money, Norbert." He shrugs and smiles.

"It's fine, Sugar, keep it. Since mother is in a good mood because of you my day will be a lot better as well. I was almost thinking about hiring someone to make her smile again, and you did it just like that. It isn't a payment, just a bit of a discount for a friend."

"But still..." He doesn't even give me a chance to reply.

"No buts. This is our money and we may use it as we like. Mother would scold me if I didn't give a friend of hers a little bit of a discount." He is surprisingly nice. It isn't about the money, it's his goodwill. If only more people were like him and his mother...

"Thank you very much, I shall leave now. Have a nice day."

"No, thank you. And give Pratty our best wishes as well. She'll participate in the tournament, right? We'll be rooting for you!"

"Yes, Master Pratty is participating. And she'll win! I'm sure she will appreciate your cheers." With this I leave the store and walk back to the silver guild. Only very few other people recognize me on my way. That makes things easier, if all the people I recognized had recognized meI wiuld have been back in the evening.

It's still rather early, but the kitchen is already rather busy. I take a look around, there are many pans and pots of varying forms and sizes. A middle-aged woman and a young man are using most of the hotplates, but some in the back are still free.

"May I use a pan?" The woman looks up. She seems to be rather annoyed.

"And you are?"

"I am Master Pratty's guardian beast. I wanted to prepare breakfast for me and her."

"Pratty eats like a horse, so I'm happy we don't have to take care of her. Just take what you need and bring it back when you're done and put it into the sink."

"Thank you very much." And now for the breakfast. I gently roast the bacon and scramble the eggs, peel the fruits and cut open the buns. Quite a simple meal, but I think Master Pratty will like it. Now I put everything onto two plates, Master Pratty will get quite a bit more. I fill a glass with water and carry it all up the stairs. If she does like the same things as Master Shintetsu I might have good chances, as they say, the way to a persons love is through their stomach...

Master Pratty is still fast asleep. I should probably wake her up, but her sleeping face really is cute... No, I have to wake her up, it can't be helped. I put down the food on a drawer and gently shake her.

...

Pratty's POV

...

Something warm is touching my shoulder... It's a nice feeling, gentle and pleasant. I could just drift back to sleep...

Now it's shaking me.

"Mother... just let me sleep for another minute..." The shaking stopped. Finally...

"Master Pratty, if you don't stand up right now... I'll join you!" Wait a second... This isn't mother. The sheets are rustling.

"Sugar!?" I jump out of the bed immediately.

"Good morning, Master Pratty.!" Well, this is it. There is no way any of that was a dream, not anymore. Oh joy...

At least something smells good. Those are... scrambled eggs?

"I prepaired breakfast while you were asleep, Master Pratty. Shall we eat?" My stomach decides to answer in my stead. This is embarassing...

"Yes, I will just get dressed." Sugar appears to be a little bit disappointed.

"It's quite loud downstairs, the other members of the silver guild are eating there. And I made this just for the two of us... We should eat here, it would be better since the eggs would get cold by the time you are ready." She does have a point there, it takes some time to put on my armor.

"And where should we eat instead?" Sugar gestures me to move to the other side of the bed. I guess she is right, the both of us can't eat at my desk...

I move over and Sugar hands me a plate with eggs, three buns and some peeled fruit. It looks quite amazing, the eggs were even made with bacon. Sugar hands me a glass of water as well.

This is pretty nice of her. I think I could get used to this... Hm, it tastes great! It's a rather simple meal, but I really like those.

"...And, Master Pratty? Do you like it?" Sugar looks at me, full of anticipation.

"Your cooking is great, Sugar. Where did you learn to cook? Don't princesses usually have servants to take care of such tasks?" Sugar lies down next to me and smiles contently.

"I learned to cook when I was living with Master Shintetsu. And I continued to practice when I returned to my parents. I was sure that I would meet my husband one day, so I continued to practice. And since you enjoy it I was right. I am so happy, Master Pratty." I think she is overdoing it a little bit. She didn't even know what kind of a person I am and yet she did so much for me...

"Sugar... I am not your husband." She continues to smile nonetheless.

"Technically you are right, the correct word would be fiancé. But you will be my husband, so I wasn't wrong." Sigh. It's useless to discuss this with her, isn't it?

"I didn't agree to anything yet, Sugar. Anyways, we have to worry about the tournament before we plan for the future. Do you have some advices for me?" It doesn't seem as if she'd be willing to let go of the topic, but she probably agrees that the tournament is more important right now.

"Alright, Master Pratty. But you should tell me more about yourself first. What kind of a weapon do you prefer?"

"Hm, I don't have very much practical experiece, but I like to train with swords and spears, both equally. I dislike knuckles and drills. It also depends on the opponents and their choice of weapon." Sugar looks a little bit surprised.

"It's normal that a craftknights learn how to use more than one weapon, but they usually do that when they are older and more experienced and even then they rather learn the basics for other weapons. Are you sure you don't want to specialize in one sort of weapon?"

"Hm, it does take more time to train with two weapons, but it also has many advantages to learn with two weapons. I can change my weapon to confuse my opponents and to adapt to different situations."

"Well, if you are able to do that there is no problem with it. Do you know how to break the weapons of your opponents?"

"A heavy weapon is very useful for that purpose, isn't it? I think an axe is the best choice for that purpose."

"Right, Master Pratty. But do you think you can learn how to fight with all these weapons?"

"It is a lot to learn, but I think I can do it. What about you, Sugar? What can you do to help me?" She seems to be a little bit embarassed for some reason.

"Well, you see, Master Pratty... I am completely out of practice. I will need some time to get used to fighting again. But once I am used to it again I can support you with my magic. I excel in water and healing magic, but I'm also able to learn other spells. Just give me some time. I will always give you moral support and if you do very well I might give you a... special reward, Master Pratty." What does she mean by that? I probably don't even want to know that. But she will be a very valuable asset in a fight. And I might be able to learn more about my father if I ask her.

"Sugar, what kind of a weapod did my father use?" Sugar seems to be taken aback by this question.

"Master Shintetsu? He used swords for the most part. Why do you want to know that, Master Pratty?" She is quite defensive about my father, isn't she?

"I just want to learn more about him. I don't remember much about him and everyone just tells me how great he was, nothing more specific. Mother doesn't tell me anything either. You are the only other person that I know of who was so close to him. Can't you please tell me more about him? He even promised you my hand in marriage." Sugar doesn't seem to be very happy, but I think that she somewhat understands me.

"I am sorry, Master Pratty. You are right. It's just... a little bit painful for me to talk about him. I... I loved him when I was younger and you are very much like him." She did love him, huh? I guess it was kind of tactless of me to be so aggressive about it.

"Master Pratty, you should eat properly." Oh, I completely forgot about breakfast!

"Sugar, you don't have as much as I have, do you? Don't you want to have some of mine?" She seems rather surprised and blushes.

"It's alright, Master Pratty. I have enough. Besides, there are still some fruits left. It's enough, Master Pratty, don't worry about me." No, that wouldn't be fair. Sugar even made it, if anything she deserves more of it.

"No, Sugar, I insist. We should share it. We are supposed to be partners, aren't we? It wouldn't be right if you care for me without anything in return." Now she blushes considerably...

"But... you'll have to feed me if you really want me to eat something of yours, Master Pratty." Now I feel heat rising to my head as well. Seriously, what is going on in my head, or hers, for that matter.

"Sugar... Why are you always-" She interrupted me, almost immediately.

"Master Pratty, this isn't too much to ask for, is it? **Please~ **" Sigh. Well, I don't think that it is too much to ask for, especially since I should have been the one to do something for her. I summoned her, taking her away from her family, ever away from her own world, just to assist me in fulfilling my own dreams...

"F-Fine... "

"What did you say, Master Pratty? Did I... overdo it?" She just had to overhear it, hadn't she?

"FINE!" She seems to be stunned for a second by my scream, but she apparently recovered very quickly. She just closes her eyes and opens her mouth.

"Ahh~" Someday I will... this is what I get for being kind and trying to console her? But there is no turning back now, is there...? I lift the fork with some scrambled eggs to her lips. As the fork passes her lips she sucks it in, licks it and chews on the eggs after releasing the fork.

I guess she is kind of cute... and attractive... Where did that come from? What am I thinking!? We repeat the process until we have approximately the same amount of food in total and eat the rest quietly. I still get some leftovers from Sugar, but this was about the concept, not the practice..

"I will go to the bathroom and get ready."

"Yes, Master Pratty." I take my clothes to the bathroom, take off my pyjamas and wash myself. Afterwards I change into my fresh clothes and return to our workshop, throwing the pyjamas onto the bed. I put on my armor and am set for a new day!

...

Author's note: Well, a new update. I hope you like it. If I made mistakes, please point them out. If you think something about the story seems off, please write me a PM and tell me more about it, I might change it if I agree with you.


	6. Preparations for the tournament

„Now! Where should I start? Master said he was going to teach me a new technique before the first match…" Somehow I feel full of energy today. I'm sure I'll win this match!

"Should we ask if he's ready?"

"Sure, let's go ask master- Let's go see Master Bron!"

"If I may, I'll teach you many things… " Ugh, why is she always like that…?

"Hahaha… Thanks, but no thanks." As I approach the door Master Bron comes right in. How rude of him!

"Yo, Pratty!" But I was going to meet him anyways…

"Oh, master! I was just going to meet you! … Hey! Don't just barge into a lady's room without knocking!"

"Quit yer jibber-jabber! This ain't no inn!"

"Grrr…" He has a point, but I'd still appreciate some privacy… I guess there's no helping it...

"The folks from Central Tower arrived. Behave yerself." Look who's talking… Just as he finished speaking an officer walks in. Does no-one here know how to treat a girl!?

"Hello, hello! Greetings, Pratty. I have a delivery for you! Here's your labyrinth key." He gives me a small key of iron. "Show this to the guard on the first floor of the Central Tower, and you can enter the labyrinth. I must get going. Excuse me now." He leaves as fast as he entered. I guess he has more keys to deliver…

"So this is the labyrinth key…"

"That labyrinth under the Central Tower is a treasure mine for craftknights. If yer gonna be a skilled craftknight, ya gotta find yer own materials. That's all I gotta say. Well, he is the master, but…

"But, I heard there are tons of summon creatures and stray summons protecting the holy spirit Parista from evil in the labyrinth. Isn't that right? I'm a bit scared…" I don't like to admit it, but that's how it is…

"A skilled craftknight needs to be a master at wielding weapons as well as makin' them. Ya gotta be able to handle 100 or 200 strays by yerself!" He is exaggerating… right?

"You've gotta be kidding!"

"Yer gonna be a craftlord, guardian of the holy spirit Parista, right? Either way, if ya ever end up becoming a craftlord… You'll be going to the shrine of Parista every month, located in the depth of the labyrinth. If ya can't make it to the holy spirit you'd be shamed as a craftlord." He is smiling, but he seems to be serious. And it is a craftlords duty to go to the shrine once per month…

"I agree with you on that…"

"Anyway, the battle's already begun! Get with it!" Master Bron seems to be excited as well. He is grinning from ear to ear, just like a child that is about to open a present.

"Alright! Let's begin! I, Master Bron, will teach ya the technique of crafting weapons! The first weapon yer gonna craft is this!" He hands me a scroll with the blueprint of a sword.

"Yes! I'll do it! Woohoo!" Finally, my first weapon

"…Now ya got me worried. Sugar, I know I can count on ya."

"Yes, you can count on me." My first weapon…!

"Now, let's see if ya can remember the basics of makin' weapons." As if I'd forget that…

"I remember perfectly! First, we must collect items to be used as weapon materials. Next, heat and melt the items using the forge, and separate them into four kinds of mineral ores using the technique for that weapon. We smite them with a hammer to complete it!" I can't wait! This'll be the first time that I make a weapon all on my own! Well, with Sugar's help, but still…

"Bravo! You've learned well." Even Master Bron seems to be proud of me.

"Hehehe."

"First things first. Go get yerself some materials."

"Hee hee… Now I can make my own weapons without getting pestered by master anymore,,,"

"Hey! I heard rhat! Anyhow… Go buy some iron ore at the item shop this time."

"Um, master? Weren't we supposed to gather materials from the labyrinth oat the Central Tower?"

"Aye, that's cprrect. But were ya gonna head in there without any weapons?" I completely forgot about that…

"That would be very tough."

"So, ya gotta make a weapon first. The biggest reason I told ya to buy them is 'cause… iron ore is on sale today."

"On sale!?"

"The price is 10 boam for each!" Wow,,,

"That's cheap!"

"Here's some cash. Now run off and buy as many as ya can. There'll be hordes of bargain hunters for the sale! Hurry up and get yerself over there, now!" Sales! I quickly grab the 300 boam Master Bron offers me. With that I can buy… 30 pieces of iron ore! Master Bron leaves, but I barely notice him as I run off towards the market.

"Sale, sale, iron ore on sale We're off to the item shop "

"I'm always excited by sales!" Oh, Sugar is still here. I completely forgot about her. But it seems as if we had something in common after all, she seems to be just as excited as I am.

"Yes! It gets my heart pumping!" Finally, we reach the item shop!

"Welcome to my shop."

"Um, do you have any iron ore here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We just sold out." Great, now I'll… wait, what!?

"You gotta be kidding!"

"See that girl over there? I sold her all we had." He points towards a red-haired girl at the counter. Haven't I seen her somewhere before…?

"Are you really sure that you have nothing left or hidden in stock?"

"I'm afraid not." Great…

"What are we going to do now? We don't have enough to buy anything with the money we have now…"

"Maybe we should ask the girl nicely if she can sell us some of her ore?" Well, it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Well then… Let's just ask her!" I approach her and try to be as friendly as possible. "Hey there! Um… Would you like to sell us some iron ore?"

"What's this all of a sudden? You… Have I met you somewhere before?" She examines me for a moment. "Ah! I remember you now. You were at the opening ceremony…" Ah, so that's where I met her.

"Yup! You have a good memory. Do I stand out that much?"

"No, it wasn't that, but... Hmm. I was just surprised someone as spaced out as you had the guts to enter the tournament." Grrr…

"What!? What do you mean by that?" Now she is grinning boldly.

"Juat as I said, And I'm not going to sell you my iron ore. Your fault, slowpoke. I don't have time to mess with you. I'm going to the labyrinth now. See you!" She just walks off. I could… Well, no use crying over spilled milk.

"Great… What should I do now?"

"For the meantime, why don't we tell Master Bron about the iron ore being sold out?"

"You're right… Let's go back and discuss this with master, We didn't do too well, today… 'Sigh…' Let's go see Master Bron." Sugar also seems to be rather down.

"I'm really disappointed… It's their fault too! The item shop should've kept some in stock for Master Pratty." That would be nice, but the didn't even know whether I'd come or not…

"They can't do that…" Sugar still seems to be upset about it, but she follows me quietly. We could go back to the silver guild, but I think I should visit my mother first. Sugar would probably want to see my home as well.

"Hey, Sugar?"

"Yes, Master Pratty?

"Would you mind if we make a quick side-trip? I would like to show you my home."

"I'd love to, Master Pratty " Well, she seems to be enthusiastic enough… We quietly pass the silver guild and approach my house.

"Well, this is it. Let's go!" I open the door and walk in, Sugar floats right behind me. "I'm home!" Mother was apparently cleaning up in the kitchen. But she stops as she hears my voice and comes over to talk to us with a smile.

"Welcome back, Pratty. Oh,,, it looks like you've decided on a partner. My, it's you, Sugar. You're going to be Pratty's guardian beast? It's been so long since we last met." Sugar doesn't look too happy and the atmosphere between the two isn't warm either…

"…" Sugar doesn't even reply. Come to think of it…

"Do you know each other?" Mother on the other hand seems to be as friendly as always…

"Of course. Sugar used to be your father's guardian beast. Oh, by the way… Bron stopped by for a little chat. About your little kiss " Master… How can you find the time to tell her that kind of story…? I had hoped she would never find out about it.

"I heard that you were worried about it, but there's no need. Because you got your first kiss from me, Pratty."

"That's a different story…" Sugar glared at mother for a moment, but she calmed down rather quickly.

"Master Pratty… We should get going now." Hm, I had wanted to stay for a little longer, but Sugars eyes are so pleading…

"Huh? Uh… okay." She seems to be upset about something… Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…

"With Sugar at your side, you'll be just fine. Hang in there, Pratty." Strange… Mother doesn't seem to have anything against Sugar at all.

"Uh. Alright." I guess it'd be better to leave. I quickly say good-bye to mother and take Sugar's hand, pulling her out.

"What's wrong, Sugar? You seem a little upset." Sugar is quiet and remains silent for a while. I wait for her to collect her thoughts "Umm…"

Finally she starts to speak up. She almost looks as if she's ready to cry…"I don't like that person." That is a clear statement. But…

"Why?" Sugar waits for another moment and chokes a little bit.

"She was Master Shintetsu's…"

"My father's what?" She forces a smile over her lips, but even I can tell she feels like crying…

"It doesn't matter… I have Master Pratty by my side now… So please take no heed."

"Oh… Okay, Sugar. I'll forget about it!" Sugar seems to be relieved. I should probably try to find out more about this, but it won't help if I try it now. I'll leave it be… for now. I slowly let go of her hand and we hurry back to the silver guild, neither of us feels like talking.

"Hey, yer back. Did ya get the materials?" His bright mood quickly dissolves the heavy atmosphere.

"Actually…" I summarize what happened at the item shop. He doesn't seem to be surprised at all.

"What? They were completely sold out? To a mean girl?"

"That's correct. She said, "I can't believe that someone as spaced out as you could enter the tournament!" or something like that…" It still makes me mad… Master Bron has a sympathetic smirk.

"I see... That's gotta be Sanary."

"Sanary?"

"Aye. She's one of my apprentices here at the silver guild, and is competing in the tournament. She's a contestant, just like you. I told her about the sales as well…"

"How come…"

"What'd ya expect? Ya aren't the only trainee here. I gotta be fair, ya know." Well, that's true…

"That's for sure."

"Anyway… Sanary tends to be tough on others, so I can imagine that she picked on ya, too."

"But, don't you think she could've sold at least one of her ores?"

"Nah, what Sanary did was correct. Ya two are rivals now. The battle's already begun in and out of the arena." He is serious about this… "Well, there's no use worrying 'bout that now. Yer gonna hafta find yer own materials in the labyrinth." He seems to be rather confident, but…

"Huh!? Wait a second! You told us it's too dangerous to go there without any weapons! Can we at least borrow a…"

"Shut yer trap! If you wanna be a craftlord, never ever say ya gonna' borrow a weapon that someone else made to go hunting for materials!" Master Bron doesn't make much sense now, at least not to me.

"Errr…"

"Besides, ya already have the mightiest craftknight weapon of all." Is he talking about some strange metaphors now…?

"Huh?"

"Yer hammer, of course."

"But this is just a hammer we use for crafting!" I don't get it…

"Now, listen carefully. The hammer can forge not only a weapon, but also… a woman." Has Master Bron lost it…?

"Huh?"

"Isn't that right, Sugar?"

"Uh, y-yes, Master Bron." I don't think she meant that…

"Alright! Ya all understand? Now get going!"

"No way!?" He seriously wants me to fight with my hammer? Fine, he can have that! We set off towards the Central Tower.

"It's dangerous in the labyrinth, but we'll be alright! Sugar is here to protect you, Master Pratty!"

"Thanks… But Sugar, aren't you afraid of all the stray summons?" She sure seems to be full of confidence…

"No problem, master! Let's go find the materials! …Uh, I mean… I'm scared! I'm really scared, Master Pratty! Please protect Sugar! And Sugar will protect Master Pratty in return!" For some reason she's clinging to my arm right now, even though we aren't even inside the labyrinth yet. And what's with her sudden change of heart?

"I don't quite get it…" I yank my arm free, though Sugar protests a bit. After that she sulks and we walk to the entrance of the labyrinth at the bottom of Central Tower in silence. The guard quickly glances at my key, but stops us.

"Looks like you have the key alright, but why don't you have any weapons? The labyrinth is way too dangerous, I can't let you down there unarmed, even if you are a craftlord candidate escorted by a guardian beast. Come back after you're properly equipped." Will this really work out,,,?

"I have a weapon…"

"Where?" Well, I will have to try…

"This… Hammer!" He doesn't seem to be impressed.

"That's a smithy hammer, isn't it? You need to take care of your tools as a craftknight." If this doesn't work I'll probably die of shame… Well, here goes nothing!

"Weapons aren't the only thing this hammer can forge… It can forge a woman!" …Did that work?

"…You've got guts, kid. Those are bold words…" Did it work!? "Well said! If you're that willing to go, I've got no right to stop you! Go show us how far you can go with just a hammer in hand!

"Y-Yes, Sir!" I can't believe that worked… Am I missing something…?

"Don't worry, if something happens, we'll tell your folks how brave you were!"

"Huh?" Hm, whatever he meant by that… But I can go in! That's all that matters. Now, what does it look like on the inside?

"Huh? What's this strange-looking panel there? It's glowing green… I get it! This must be the teleporter! But… I don't think it's usable just yet…" Well, nothing to do here. I venture into the labyrinth and can see Sanary in the distance. She walks up to us and frowns.

"You don't get it, do you? I repeat… I won't give any of my iron ore to you." She somehow ticks me off!

"I never told you to "give" it to me!". Oh, an my name is Pratty!"

"Well then, why are you exploring the labyrinth with only a hammer?"

"Hehehe! A hammer is the mightiest weapon of all!"

"Are you crazy?" Now she smiles, apparently somewhat insecure.

"Crazy like a fox!" I will win this tournament, whether I fight with my hammer, a sword or even a ladle!

"Right… Well, if you're that determined to get materials, I might help you… I'll give you a quiz, and if you answer correctly I'll give you the materials that I found earlier." As if I'd care for some stupid game!

"Wait a second! Don't just make things up!" Besides, I'm not good at tests of knowledge,..

"Now, now. You don't have to thank me yet. Here's the first question! A female craftknight is greater than a male one. True or false?" As if that'd make a difference…

"What are you talking about? The gender doesn't matter, does it?"

"Wrong. A female one is greater! If you're a girl, be more confident in yourself." I don't think this has anything to do with confidence…

"!?"

"Game over! No presents for the loser! See ya!" With that she walks of. As if I'd care for some stupid present of hers! She can keep that, I'll still win!

"Um… why was she so irritated?" She was?

"I don't know… Let's not worry about that. Let's go, Sugar!"

So this is the labyrinth... the only way to the shrine of Parista. I can't see many stray summons around here, there are just some slimes sliding over the floor. I don't think that they'll be that strong, so they should be great for training. Just the right thing for me.

I sneak up on one and hit it with my hammer. It feels pretty strange, like hitting a wall of jelly... the slime turns around, but I'm still able to get in some hits before it attacks me. It bounces against me, but this shouldn't leave much more than a bruise.

It's moves are easy to predict and I quickly learn to avoid it's attacks. It is still a little bit tiring, but I'll have to get used to this if I want to become a craftlord. At least I am able to deliver the final blow and the slime turns into a puddle and disappears. I feel kind of sorry for it...

I wonder what life looks like for these creatures... being summoned to protect the holy spirit Parista and being slaughtered by the ones that will order to summon them in the future... Can't there be another way? Or was it a stray summon? I don't know, it could have been here out of it's own free will as well.

"Sugar... what happens to these creatures when I defeat them? Do I... kill them?" Sugar doesn't appear to be very troubled...

"You don't have to worry about that, Master Pratty. You don't kill them, at least not in the way you would think. You do destroy their physical form, but a creature summoned from another world isn't summoned to this world with a body. It is rather the soul which is summoned and given a suitable vessel."

This is kind of complicated... so a summon beast isn't using its own body, but rather a replacement? But there was no replacement for a body when Sugar was summoned, was there? Uhm...

"But what happens to their bodies when they leave them? And weren't you summoned with your own body...?"

"Most of the summon creatures that are summoned for lower tasks which don't require much intelligence like guarding a certain area from all invaders don't have a body in their native world. They are rather spirits of nature, bound to a physical form to fulfill their tasks. But it is possible to summon rather complex summon creatures such as myself with their body." It is kind of complicated, but I think I'm beginning to understand it...

"If a guardian beast like me dies it can naturally not be summoned ever again. Once the body dies the soul will move on to a place no living being knows. A summoned spirit on the other hand simply returns to their homeworld if their physical form is damaged beyond repair because the vessel ceases to bind them. They could be summoned again if given a suitable vessel, so it isn't much of a problem to "revive" them." That does ease my consciousness...

"Since I was summoned with my body and everything I would die if my body died. But that will be alright, won't it? After all... Master Pratty will be taking special care of me " 'Sigh'

I really can't seem to understand Sugar. At all. Sometimes she seems to be serious and reliable, at other times she seems to think of us as if we were married already. Of course I will protect her, it's just the way she says it...

But how can she entrust me with her very life like this? She didn't even know anything about me before she was summoned again, yet she wanted to marry me, a complete stranger. I could've been a total jerk for all she knew, so why...?

"Master Pratty...?"

"I already told you that I'd be kind to you, Sugar. I promise... No, I pledge an oath that I will protect you, Sugar, to the best of my abilities."

"Master Pratty " Before I even know what is happening Sugar is already hugging me and snuggling my neck...

"Ugh, Sugar, do you have to hug me like this?" It feels as if she'd never want to let go off me again when she holds me like this...

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it... Master Pratty is just too cute when she is being so determined. I'm sorry " She says that, but her actions speak for themselves...

"Sugar, I can't protect you if you cling to me like that..." Well, there are only slimes on this floor, but that doesn't mean we should let our guard down.

"I understand, Master Pratty..." She still seems to be hesitant to let go, but after some more time she finally releases me. I don't think I'll ever understand her... Anyways, back to the matter at hand.

"Hm, Sugar...?"

"Yes, Master Pratty?"

"How exactly can you help me?"

"I can help you in a lot of ways But I think you were rather talking about battles, weren't you? As I told you, I excel at water and healing magic. I can enchant your weapons with the power of the elements, that can help you when facing different kinds of enemies. At the moment I can only use the enchantment of water, but if you give me a little bit of time I will also remember other spells, more offensive ones as well. And I can take care of your injuries, even while you are fighting if it is urgent. A little kiss and all the pain will fly away!" She'll definitely be able to help... wait, what did she just say!?

"Oh, Master Pratty, I was just kidding. I don't have to kiss you in order to heal you. Unless you want me to It does help..." Ugh... For a second I almost believed her...

"Nonono, thanks, you don't have to, I'll be fine!" She is coming closer again...!

"Aww, Master Pratty, you're so cute when you're blushing... Why don't you rest for a little bit with me? You must be tired after your first battle... That corner over there looks pretty comfortable, doesn't it? " I have to retreat...!

"No, I'm fine, I'm not tired at all! We still got a lot of work to do, let's hurry!" I turn away from Sugar and run towards the next slime I can find as fast as I can. Sugar is giggling a little bit but it seems like she'd finally let these topics go as she silently floats after me, ready to support me whenever I need it. I'm not sure if my poor heart will be able to endure these coming days with Sugar, let alone the rest of my life...

No, I'm sure we will be able to reach a compromise that both of us can be happy with. But... marrying her? How should I decide something like that? How is that decided in general? Mother used to tell me I should listen to my heart in these matters, but how do I know what it's saying?

How is love between two lovers different from the love between parents and children or siblings? Or a strong friendship? I mean, lovers have more... physical contact, but other than that? Not that I have much experience with anything like that...

Lovers live together, they even share their beds, but how do they know that they love one another? What is love? I mean, I like Sugar, but in what way? Is it possible to "measure" affection...?

What strange things to think about while fighting slimes... But it's not like they pose much of a threat. Well, that's not what matters now...

And what does Sugar think about this? What is love for her? Might love be something different for every single person? Or is it the same thing but everyone sees it from a different angle? This is somewhat frustrating, I feel as if I'd be running around in circles...

Well, at least the fighting is easy and I am getting better at dodging these slimes. Even two of them at once don't pose much of a threat anymore. But no enemy could harm me if he couldn't hit me, could he?

That's my best bet with a leather armor, it doesn't offer as much protection as one made of metal, but it doesn't slow me down as much either. It is pretty well-balanced. The slimes quickly melt into puddles after some more hits, but I probably should rest a little bit. I can't fight as well when I'm tired.

"Sugar, let us rest for a little bit."

"Yes, Master Pratty " 'Sigh' I should probably just ingore things like that... We search for a more or less comfortable corner without any slimes around and I lean against the wall and slide down. Sugar ceases to float and sits down as well, leaning against... my arm. There is no use arguing about it, I guess. But I would like to ask her about those things...

"Sugar...?"

"Yes, Master Pratty?" No time like the present, I guess...

"Why do you want to marry me?" She seems to be surprised by the sudden question, but her smile returns almost instantly.

"Isn't that obvious, Master Pratty? It's because I L-O-V-E Y-O-U "

"But how could you have loved me before you even knew me?"

"I just did. I knew that I want no other person to be my husband."

"But how did you know that? You couldn't love a person you didn't even know, could you?" Sugar seems to be honest, but I don't really understand all these things she's saying. It doesn't make much sense, at least not to me...

"Whenever I thought of how great it would be to finally meet you it send a warm and pleasant feeling through my entire body. And whenever I thought about the possibility of you rejecting me it felt like a stab through my heart... I only feel this way about you, Master Pratty..."

So is that what love feels like...? I still don't really get it...

"But... what is love?" Now Sugar seems to be really surprised.

"Master Pratty... have you, by any chance, never been in love before...?"

"I-I don't think so..." Somehow this is really embarrassing...

"You "don't think so"? I don't think you were if you say it like that. You know it when you love someone. Perhaps not immediately, but you notice it sooner or later. But how should I explain what love is...? I think that it is love when you want to have the other person all to yourself, always thinking of that person and how to gain that person's affection, being sad when the person is sad, wanting to spend the rest of your life by the side of that person. Things like these are love, at least for me."

Hm, I think I understand it a little bit better now... If love is like that I don't think I have ever been in love. Well, not that kind of love... I never gave it much thought. Love, marriage, Sugar... she really did turn my life upside down, didn't she?

"And how do you fall in love?" Now Sugar giggles. Am I supposed to know all of this? I feel somewhat stupid...

"You just do it, Master Pratty. It's not something you can decide or control. It might even control you instead. It can be the most wonderful feeling in the world, but it can also hurt more than anything else. Sometimes even both at the same time." Both... at the same time...? Isn't that contradictory? What an enigma...

"And how do you expect me to fall in love with you? How can two persons fall in love with each other at all if they can't decide it?"

"It is more likely to fall in love with someone with whom you spend a lot of time. And you will spend the rest of your life with me, Master Pratty " She is right...! And if it really does depend on how much time two people spend together, then...!

That's so unfair, I can't even decide it... Should I try to resist it? If Sugar is right that would be pointless... Should I get used to it? No, that would be like giving up... So the best thing I can probably do is keep going on as if nothing has changed. I mean, nothing has actually changed yet. Sugar and I are still guardian beast and master, nothing more or less. Right?

...'Sigh' Well, there is no use worrying about it so much. If Sugar is right that won't help me at all. But is Sugar right...? I should probably ask someone else. Sugar could just be making fun of me and try to convince me to marry her with lies, taking advantage of my ignorance...

No, I don't think Sugar would do something like that... But still, I want to ask someone else about this. Master Bron? Good joke... So only mother is left. Hm, she should know all there is to know about love. She was married to my father for 11 years. Yes, mother should know the answers to all these questions.

I will just ask her once we won our first match. Oh yes, the match has the highest priority right now. And I've had more than enough time to rest anyways.

"Sugar, let's go on!" I jump to my feet and stretch. Sugars arm felt pretty comfortable though. No, I shouldn't think that! If this goes on I might really fall in love with her...!

"Yes, Master Pratty." Sugar is already back on her feet and floats again after stretching too. The next slimes are just a few meters away. I should probably try out Sugars spells to see what they do. It might be unnecessary against the slimes, but I'm better off knowing what they do before getting into a serious fight.

"Hey, Sugar?"

"Yes, Master Pratty?"

"Can you show me one of your spells?"

"Of course, Master Pratty." She mumbles something I can't understand and my hammer suddenly is covered in a liquid that emits a strange blue light. Upon closer inspection it looks like... water? I touch it and it really is water, but the hammer doesn't seem to be much heavier.

Well, now for a slime... I run towards the next one I see and start hitting it. Wow, it looks as if a small wave is coming out of the hammer and hits the enemy every time I swing my hammer.

This is amazing... Now it takes me even less hits to defeat it. It fades into a puddle and leave a... broken cup behind? Well, maybe I can use it by turning it into materials. I throw it into my backpack and turn back to Sugar. She seems to be pretty exhausted...

"Hey, Sugar, are you feeling alright...?" She slowly regains her breath and forces a smile.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Master Pratty... I'm just out of practise. Just give me some more time and I... 'pant'... will be able to use my magic again... 'pant'... without any problems." Then I should probably fight without her help for a while. But she really had me worried there...

We look around after Sugar regained her breath and find... a chest? Who would place a chest here? Hm, I guess I can just take its contents. I mean, if they leave it lying right here they can't really need the item, right? A... bandage...? Hm, you take what you can get...

After storing it away as well I continue my way through the labyrinth until I can see... What is that? A... aquarium...? Not, that's the ocean! Wow, it sure looks amazing... Who is the person standing in front of the wall of glas? Is that...

"Huh... Sanary?"

"Careful... she might pick on you again..." Sugar could be right, but somehow...

"She seems different though... A little more gentle..."

"...Who's there?" She seems to have noticed us...

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to disturb you or anything..."

"I don't mind... This place isn't mine, so I won't tell you to leave." Is that the same Sanary that was so mean to me just a few minutes ago...?

"Really? Thanks..."

"Look how beautiful this place is. I can see straight into the ocean..." She gestures us to come next to her and we accept her invitation. It is incredible! The water is so clear and I can see countless fishes, corals and so many other things I have never seen before...

"How pretty. It's like an undersea observatory."

"Hmhm..." Even Sanary is completely different... "My sister took me to this place a few years ago. I wanted to come back here again... I wanted to make it here without my sisters help... That's why this place is special to me. Every time I come here I can feel that I'm getting closer to her." So Sanary does have a softer side...

"Ahh. You really love your sister, don't you?" I am almost expecting her to yell at me for that comment, but...

"I do. Well, I've chatted long enough, I should get going now. See ya." And she climbs down the stairs next to the observatory. But... wow. I guess it's true that one shouldn't judge a book by it's cover...

"Maybe Sanary is a good person after all?" I can't be sure yet, but she seemed pretty nice.

"Maybe she is. But no cheating, Master Pratty." Here we go again...

"Sugar... First of all. I didn't mean it in that way. Secondly, we are not together in that so I can't even cheat on you. And since we are not together in that way, you have no right to talk to me like that." Maybe that was a bit too much...

No, I have to show Sugar her limits. If I don't I might end up marrying her without even remembering it. She would probably even marry me while I sleep that I couldn't refuse if that was possible...

"But... Master Pratty..." Now Sugar looks like she is about to cry... She sure knows how to make me feel guilty...

"Ah, Sugar, look... I'm sorry I said all these things like that. Can you forgive me? Pretty please~?" She still doesn't seem to feel much better...

"But only if..."

"Just say it, if it doesn't involve marrying I'll do it!" What... did I just say? This could become dangerous...

"Then... Master Pratty... you have to hug me! "

Ugh... crocodile tears!? Well, I seem to get off with a slap on the wrist. I just have to... hug Sugar. I hesitantly approach her. My face is pretty hot and my heart is beating faster... what is this...? I already agreed, so no backtracking, huh...? I put my arms around her back and she puts hers around mine. She's coming even closer... She is so warm... It does feel kind of nice...

Hey... Where the hell does she think she's putting her hands!?

"That's enough, Sugar..." Well, she does let go off me, though she seems to be a little bit disappointed...

I take my hands off her back as well and continue my investigation of the labyrinth. Right next to the observatory, opposite to the stairs, is another chest with some... iron ore! Now we can finally craft our first weapon!

"Now that we gathered enough materials, maybe we should go back to our workshop?"

"Okay, let's head back to our love nest..." Our what!?

"Love nest?" 'Sigh' I don't really feel like talking with Sugar anymore for now, so we don't talk much while returning to the silver guild...

Autors note: I'm really sorry it took me so long, I was planning to reupload this chapter for New Years Eve, but I was pretty demotivated for some reason and wasn't really happy with the things I wrote, so I had to rewrite it again and again until I finally was able to produce something I liked. I'm sorry it took me so long and I'm still not too happy with the result, if you know anything to improve this chapter, please write a review or a PM.

Anyways, next time will be the first match of the tournament and some more dialogue in the "love nest".


	7. The first round

But all the awkwardness quickly fades away once we arrive. I will make my first weapon, at least! But I am rather nervous...

I mean, Sugar is an expert, she even helped my father with his work. And his swords are said to be amongst the best swords ever made, if not the best ones...

Anyways, I show Sugar the different devices and explain new ones to her, though not much has changed since when she used them. She is still a little bit out of it, so I look after her while I do my part of the work.

"First of all we have to make the materials. There are four different kinds of materials, each one associated with an element. Wind, water, electricity and fire." These elemental attributes can't be integrated into the weapons unless I have some mystical ore. A nice old man by the Central Tower gave me some when we returned, but I should probably not use it on my first technique, if I ruin it I would have wasted it.

I should start with something simple, just like the technique Master Bron gave me. "I have to throw the piece of iron ore and the bottomless cups into a special case for the materials. They separate in the heat of the fire and can be skimmed off separately as well since they don't mix very well on their own. All the waste is consumed by the heat and moves away as black smoke through the chimney." I do exactly what I said while explaining it to Sugar.

I wonder who invented this system, it is quite easy and very useful. But that doesn't matter right now, does it? "Now I skim the molten materials off separately and cast them into a mould in the form of quardars. This process is necessary so that we have units of materials, otherwise any blueprints would be useless."

Now for the blueprint. I'll have to use five materials of both the fire and the water materials. If the technique is right that's exactly what I got from the iron ore. I also have some additional materials of water from the bottomless cups.

"Now it's your turn, Sugar. You have to use some of your magic to heat the materials up and to keep them together while I have hammer it into shape. You have to constantly lower the heat applied to the sword and I have to cool it down from time to time in a bucket of water." I can't cool it down all the way because that way it would become brittle and could break before even used in battle.

After a while we can finally put it into a bucket of oil and let it cool down all the way. And finally...!

"I finished it!" It looks so cool

"You did it, Master Pratty. Thank you for looking after me so much "

"Hehe, it was nothing. But just look at it "

"Hey! So ya completed yer first piece." Master Bron walks in, just like that...

"Master!" Why can't he ever knock? Well, at least he announced it this time... more or less.

"Let me take a look!" He just snatches the weapon out of my hand and examines the short sword. After a while Sugar addresses him.

"How is it, Master Bron?" His bright grin is already answering for him...

"Not bad. Keep up the good work. I guess Sugar did almost all of the work though." Hmpf. I did a lot of work as well, though Sugars part was probably harder...

"No, no, not at all. Master Pratty watched out for me, making everything easier for me to work with."

"Hey, Pratty... If ya got time to care for others, pay more attention to yer work!" First he thinks I didn't work at all, and then he blames me for helping Sugar out and looking after her instead of paying attention to my part of the work alone... How typical.

"Aww, master, you could at least give me a little more credit." Hey, there is something moving in the door behind Master Bron. Something red...!

"Well, well. I should've known it was pratty making all the ruckus around here." Ugh, Sanary... she seems to be back to her usual self and walks up to us. "What? It took you all this time to make your first weapon?" I hate it when she smiles this way... pretending to pitty me while looking down at me...

"Wh-What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong, but... You're such a slowpoke! You think you can win with that kind of pace?"

"!" Grr... she'll see me win this tournament, whether she wants to or not... calm down, calm down... Strength lies in calmness, after all.

"Cut it out, you two!" She even got Master Bron to yell at both of us, eventhough I didn't do anything...

"Yes, master. I guess that was unladylike of me. Pratty is a bad influence..." This is it!

"You're the one acting chilidsh, Sanary!"

"Hey, you two... When I say stop, STOP!" The whole atmosphere changed with this one yell...

"Yes, sir..." Sanary and I answer with one voice.

"Hello, hello. I'm sorry to bother you, but..." I should probably install a lock... Come to think of it, wasn't there something I wanted to get today? Yes, but what was it...? Something about sleeping...

"Whaddya want!?"

"I'm here to deliver the notice for Pratty's first round in the tournament." ...! Whatever it was, it'll have to wait!

"Waaah, it's already here!"

"Well, don't just stand there. Hurry up and take it." Master Bron is right...

"Yes! Here you are." He hands me the note. "The opponent for the first round is Chaves from the Gold Guild. You can reach the battle arena from the first floor of the Central Tower. Speak to the official at the end of the hallway and he'll guide you to the tournament arena. Oh, there's something else you need to remember. Only one weapon is allowed to be used in the tournament!" Hm, this could be a problem...

"Therefore, please come equipped with your favorite weapon! Good luck!"O nce more he leaves quite fast. Probably that isn't a very nice job...

"Chaves, eh... Well, good luck and do your best." Sanary leaves as well. I don't think she believes I could win. Hmpf, I'll show her!

"What is Chaves like?"

"Hm... He's not that strong of an opponent, but... With the weapon you have now it'll be tough..."

"Yes, I don't think we're ready for the battle yet..." If even Sugar thinks so we should probably train some more and gather more materials...

"Alright, I'll teach ya one more technique." That's surprisingly nice of him...

"I'm thankful for master being generous and all, but I wasn't expecting it so soon..." I whisper to Sugar.

"Take his generosity, Pratty." Yes, Sugar is right. Did she just call me Pratty?

"What'd you say?" It's probably for the best that Master Bron didn't hear that...

"Uh, nothing sir!" I think an axe would be a great addition for now, so I choose a technique for an axe.

"When yer ready, head to the arena on the first floor of the Central Tower. Go show 'em what yer made of!" With that he leaves as well.

"... I'm getting a bit nervous now..."

"Don't worry. I'm with you." It really is a good thing I have Sugar by my side. She still needs a bit of training, but I'm not one to talk. And she is rather nice and is nice to be around, at least as long as she doesn't make any strange comments or approaches...

"Yeah, you're right... I'm counting on you, Sugar! Now that we know our opponent, let's get ready for our match!"

"We'll do our best, Master Pratty. Let me give you a good luck kiss so that we can win this battle..." She can't help it, can she!?

"I... uh... That's okay, I appreciate the thought, though!"

"But it really does help, Master Pratty! Magic is strongly based on emotions. And with a kiss from Master Pratty, my magic would be unstoppable!" Is she just making that up!? I mean, if that was true... I sure could use all the help I can get with the tournament... Well, we still have some hours until the tournament begins anyways, so there is no need to rush anything. For now we should go to the labyrinth.

"Sugar? Let's just gather the materials for now." Sugar doesn't seem to be happy about this, but she follows me down the stairs regardless. And down the stairs we meet...

"Huh? What brings you here, mother?"

"I'm just checking to see ho you're doing. I heard about your first match, so I wanted to wish both of you good luck. I'm sure you'll win the tournament!" Sugar doesn't look too comfortable again...

"Thank you very much, mother. I'm sure we'll win! But for now we have to collect some more materials. Maybe I can meet you a little bit later, after the tournament perhaps?"

"I understand, Pratty. I'll make sure to watch your match and I'm home all evening, so make sure you come by later." I have a lot of things to ask her, so I'll probably do that.

"Yes, mother. Well, I'll be one my way. See you later."

"Yes, until later. Take good care of each other." With that we part our ways and Master Bron meets up with her. I would like to ask Sugar more about her relationship with my mother, but she seems to be unwilling to talk about it yet, so I'll just leave her be.

The way from the Silver Guild to the Central Tower seems to take much longer when neither of us is talking...

"Hey, Sugar?"

"Yes, Master Pratty?"

"Do you think we'll find enough materials for even more of Master Brons other techniques in the remaining time? We have time until evening." Hopefully this will distract her from her depression... "If we are able to get enough materials we could spend more time in... private." She seemed to be hesitant to answer, but not after that last part...

"Of course, Master Pratty! We'll be done with collecting these materials in a flash and then we can spend the rest of the time until the tournament without anyone bothering us " Hm, she sure seems to be in high spirits now. Well, I suppose that's a good thing. And now we'll see if her magic is related to her emotions.

I just hope she doesn't take it in the wrong way. Not that it would make much of a difference, she seems to be set on marrying me regardless of what I say... Though I guess there are worse fates than marrying Sugar... She is kind and full of devotion... And she says she loves me without any signs of dishonesty or hesitation.

I still wonder what love is... I mean, I did hear many stories about brave craftknights that overcame any difficulties there were for the person they loved and defeated some evil stray summon with love as a material for their weapon or something, but these stories never said what love is...

Of course I love my mother, and Master Bron is like an uncle for me and I'd save them from any dangers if I could, but that's not the same, is it? It is almost frightening how little we know about something that we aren't involved in... But I should probably stay focused on the task at hand.

It's no problem to defeat the slimes anymore, but I wonder what lies in the lower levels of the laby-rinth. I can probably just run from these slimes, but I could also need the training for later. Well, I guess I'll just defeat any slimes that stand in my way, they aren't much trouble and give me items with which I can create more materials and experience. Now we are at the stairs. I wonder what we will find on the second floor...

As we climb down the stairs we reach the second floor. It looks a lot like the first one, though there are also some ponds of water. It's a good thing I brought my water scooter along. I wonder what all these houses here were built for? And who built them? And why are all these pink crystals here? Maybe I should ask Sugar sometime, but not right now.

The slimes are still the most common enemies here. But there, amidst the slimes I can see... a pumpkin...? Strange... It seems to be hostile as well. Great, slimes and pumpkins. What is next? Flying... what's that even supposed to be? I don't know, but it sure isn't benevolent. A flying blue rock...? Wait, I think I'm being surrounded... I have to do something! Or maybe...

"Sugar, could you help me out for a little bit?" She doesn't respond, but comes straight to my side, into the middle of the center of the battle. I just hope she knows what she's doing...

Suddenly two tornados of water surround us, the summon creatures inside of them, whirling around. This is amazing! These summon beasts didn't even stand a chance... they even left some materials for me. Sugar is quite exhausted, but not as much as she was after casting her first spell in quite some time. I guess that she is right about her magic and her emotions. 'Sigh'

"Thank you, Sugar. That was great! Simply amazing..." She quickly regains her breath and smiles full of happiness and contentment.

"Thank you very much, Master Pratty. But, you know... a master is supposed to the summon beast for good work, right?" Hm, that's probably right. And Sugar did a great job just now.

"Yeah, you're right... wait, what kind of a reward?" I should have asked that before I agreed that she deserves a reward, shouldn't I...?

"How about another hug, Master Pratty? If you don't mind..." Too late... well, if she's not going to request something... more serious... in the future, it shoudl be fine. I mean, it's normal for friends... well, close friends, to hug each other, right? That's what I saw other girls my age doing, and I'm pretty sure they weren't planning to marry each other...

"Fine, Sugar. I'll give you another hug. But this time you'll keep your hands above my waist, under-stood?!" She smiles sheepishly and seems to be embarrassed about it.

"I'm sorry, Master Pratty. I won't do it again... without your approval." She sure is persistent... but that's fine, as long as she listens to what I say. Though I have to be more careful about what I say and how I say it.

Well, here she comes... It must look pretty strange how Sugar floats towards me and descends, pulling me into her warm embrace, pushing me slightly backwards while doing it... Even on the ground she is slightly taller than me. I am probably rather lucky, if it was not for the armor I could feel her breasts pressed against my body... I wonder, how that would feel...?

Nonono, I shouldn't think about something like that! I'm just... jealous. Yes, I'm just jealous, that must be it. That's all...

Who am I kidding? I never heard of a faster heartbeat because of jealousy... and it feels different... kind of warm and fuzzy...This can't be... don't tell me...! Is this... love?! No way, it can't happen this quick, can it? On the other hand, in the stories I heard, it was often this way, or even... love at first sight... No way...

Somehow I'm feeling way too warm. My face, Sugars embrace, everything... and I'm feeling kind of dizzy... I feel as if I could just get lost in her beautiful eyes, in this moment... She is moving her head even closer to mine, pushing me further backwards, her lips trembling slightly... She is not going to do what I think, is she...?

"Master Pratty... I think you might have gotten ill. You look all flustered and your head is pretty hot." She just put her forehead against mine...

"No, I'm fine, it's just... For a moment there, I thought you were going to..." She seems to be rather confused, but she quickly realizes what I thought and smiles as if she was trying to seduce me...

"Oh, you should've just said so, Master Pratty. I can still do it, if you want me to..." Suddenly I feel something solid behing me... I'm cornered! She pushed me towards the wall while I was distracted! I quickly wriggle my way out of her embrace, jumping to the side as fast as I can...

"N-No, it's fine, y-you don't have to! I-I mean, I don't want to, I... I..." I quickly turn away from Sugar, running towards the next enemies I can spot. These stupid pumpkins can apparantly spit fire, but they are much easier to deal with than Sugar and their flames are much more pleasant than what I felt just now...

...

Sugars POV

...

"Thank you, Sugar. That was great! Simply amazing..." That was a pretty hard spell for now, but Master Pratty might've been in serious danger there. I'm glad I did so well... She might even give me a reward if I ask nicely...

"Thank you very much, Master Pratty. But, you know... a master is supposed to the summon beast for good work, right?" I just love her face when she's thinking, I can almost see the gears moving in her cute little head...

Well, all these little "traps" are supposed to help Master Pratty on her way to become a craftlord. Craftlords don't just craft weapons, they are also the political leaders of Wystern, and politics always include "traps", maybe a little bit different from these, but still...

"Yeah, you're right... wait, what kind of a reward?" I want to teach Master Pratty, but that doesn't have to prevent me from having a little bit of fun while doing so, does it?

"How about another hug, Master Pratty? If you don't mind..." Just like last time, she is rather hesi-tant. But she realized her "mistake" at the same time as she said it, so that's already progress. And Master Pratty is so cute while she is panicking

"Fine, Sugar. I'll give you another hug. But this time you'll keep your hands above my waist, under-stood?!" I guess I did let my hands wander a little too much when we last hugged, didn't I...? This is pretty embarrassing...

"I'm sorry, Master Pratty. I won't do it again... without your approval." That might take a lot of time, to say the least, but I can still dream, right? And this time I have a real chance! This time there is no other person, no Amariss... well, she is still there, but she is Master Prattys mother and not her lover. I can't help it, I hope that Master Pratty will love me someday, even if there was someone with whom she could be happier...

I know that this is selfish, but that's just the way I feel... I felt about Master Shintetsu in the same way. Eventhough Master Pratty wouldn't admit it, she is a lot like him. Her habits, her feelings, her morals...

But enough of that. Master Pratty is still rather hesitant, so I take the initiative. I gently put my arms around her neck while she puts hers around my back. She is just so cute! I think she doesn't mind hugging me that much after all. She seems to be in no hurry to let go, and I definitely won't let go until she wants me to... but she does look pretty red.

She also is rather hot. Don't tell me she's gotten ill... I don't think so, she fought pretty well for a beginner, but Master Shintetsu also pushed himself as far as he could and sometimes even further. Master Pratty is probably as stubborn as he was, and she wouldn't throw the tournament no matter what...

I should probably check her temperature, just to be sure. She does feel rather hot.

"Master Pratty... I think you might have gotten ill. You look all flustered and your head is pretty hot..." For some reason she seems to be relieved. Is she happy because I was worried about her...?

"No, I'm fine, it's just... for a moment there, I thought you were going to..." She thought I was going to...? What is she trying to say? I just put my forehead against hers to check her temperature, so- oh, I think I understand it now...

"Oh, you should've just said so, Master Pratty. I can still do it, if you want me to..." Come to think of it, this would be a very good position to kiss Master Pratty... I'm almost tempted to try it, but judging by her complexion of shock that wouldn't be a very good idea...

Shortly afterwards she begins to move and I "release" her.

"N-No, it's fine, you don't have to! I-I mean, I don't want to, I... I..." She seems to be at a loss for words and turns away, running towards the next enemies. That's not like Master Shintetsu, he always talked his way out of such situations. Well, I never was so "aggressive" with him, I always waited for him to make the first move.

He did make the first move, but not on me... This is why I decided to make the first step this time. I just hope that this is the right thing to do. Master Pratty doesn't seem to be too happy about it, but she didn't entirely reject me. This situation is a start, but I'll have to see where I go from here...

There are many possible ways and many possible ends, but I don't think there are as many goals that involve me marrying Master Pratty... Well, one of these ways I will have to take, and assisting Master Pratty in archieving her dream to become a craftlord will give me a good opportunity to get her to like me. I will definitely help her to the best of my abilities. And as they say, the power of love conquers all

And once the tournament is over and Master Pratty is a craftlord we will spend most of our lifes together. Crafting weapons, political matters, financial matters... all of it, we'll do it all together

In the meantime Master Pratty was quite busy, or so it would seem. She defeated quite some enemies and her backpack for materials is quite a bit fuller. She seems to have grown more cautious since she was surrounded, but she still got hit several times. I think that I should heal her, I just hope I remember how to cast this spell...

"Master Pratty, please come to me."

"What is it, Sugar?" She does come, but she's probably still mad about earlier since she is rather hesitant.

"I think you may need some healing, Master Pratty."

"I was just about to ask you about that... but you won't try anything strange this time, will you?" I might have gone a little bit too far today...

"No, Master Pratty. Just give me your hands. I'll just heal you, nothing else..." She seems to think about it for a moment, but her bruises, scratches and light burnings convince her pretty fast.

"Alright, Sugar, I'll trust you." This is a pretty difficult spell, so I'll have to focus. How did this work again...? I just have to use some of my own magic to gather the life energy of this place and transfer it to Master Pratty. There should be plenty of life energy here, so I don't have to worry about taking too much.

All I have to do is gathering it. It fills me... I almost forgot how good this feels. I could just stay like this forever... but Master Pratty needs it more than me, so I take her hands and let it flow into her body. The effects are visible, the scratches close and the bruises fade away...

Master Pratty already looks a lot better now and quite surprised. I myself am rather surprised that it worked so well after all this time. I hate this feeling of emptiness that sets in after the energy leaves my body, but seeing Master Pratty this happy and lively again more than makes up for this.

"Sugar... this was... I don't really know how to put it. I mean, I know you are good at healing, but this... it was amazing! Thank you very much!" She even bowed a little bit as she thanks me. She is so adorable, I can barely wait for our private time...

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't expecting it to work this good either... It must be the power of love " I can't hold back any longer...! I have to hug her!

"I don't know about that... but I suppose you deserve a reward..." She even hugs me back, out of her own free will! This must be the happiest day of my life since Master Shintetsu promised me his childs hand in marriage! Well, I guess I would've been happier if he had wanted to marry me instead, but things are probably better this way.

…

Pratty's POV

...

We soon had gathered enough items to create the materials I needed... and a lot more. After reaching the third floor my backpack was already crammed with all kinds of things. It was a quite successful hunt for materials. The third floor was as far as we could get, the deeper levels seem to be currently inaccessible because the ceiling caved in.

All those recent earthquakes are quite troublesome. I wonder what causes them... I'm sure there were no earthquakes when I was younger... Well, I probably worry too much.

I also helped some people with some errands and other things before returning to the silver guild. In exchange I got some new techniques. And I found some mystic ore as well, but these cursed weapons sure are tough...

When we finally returned we still had to forge the weapons. This was a pretty tiring day, and I couldn't spend any time with Sugar either because by the time we were done crafting weapons we fell asleep almost instantly. Master Bron had to wake us up... apparantly by yelling loud enough for the entire guild to hear it...

We almost were late for the first match, and that would've meant disqualifycation, so we ran to the Central Tower... Well, I ran, Sugar floated. Pretty convenient...

I came with just my axe for this fight since only one weapon is allowed, so the running was even more tiring... But the guard recognized me almost immediately and let me through. We went through a long corridor and finally arrived here... The arena of the Central Tower.

"We will now commence the fourth round of the tournament!" That was Master Sakuro. And the tall man on the other side of the arena must be my opponent... He really is big... I didn't expect him to be this huge... Master Bron said he wasn't strong, but that's gotta be a lie! What am I supposed to do?

"Master Pratty..." Sugar also is worried...

"Will you be summoning your guardian beast, Chaves?" So his name is Chaves...

"I don't need no beast... I can handle this by myself."

"Why you...!" That arrogant idiot! I'll show him what happens when one underestimates me! Sugar is also glaring at him, but she seems rather composed, yet determined. And very cold...

"...Sugar."

"..." She doesn't say anything, but now she has a bright smile. Words are not necessary. She is telling me that she believes in me and will give her best.

"...Alright!" We will do this... somehow.

"Are you both ready?"

"Yes, I am." He sounds about as hollow as he looks.

"Yes, I am!"

"As craftknights of Wystern, fight with honor and dignity! The fourth round of the tournament! Chaves against Pratty... Ready... Begin!" The audience who was quite during the speech now roars. They seem to be in favour of Chaves... well, figures. But there are also quite some that seem to support me. Many members of the silver guild, Master Bron, mother... And Sugar is here with me.

He is starting his attack... wow, he fights like a gorilla, just with less brain... there is a lot of power behind his swings, but he is slow. Very slow. His giantic sword seems to be pretty robust, but there is a obvious weakness... I'll just have to attack his weapon then.

The blade looks almost indestructible, but the handle seems to be pretty fragile. No wonder, it has to support the weight of that entire thing... for now we just exchange blows, but I already have a plan. There are some signs that the handle won't last this much longer now. I jump back.

"Sugar, can you distract him for a moment?" Sugar silently nods.

"That's useless, you little brat. You should just give up before you get hurt." Very good, he let his guard down and got careless. And Sugar is already answering with a tornado of water. He must weigh a lot, the tornado only makes him lose his balance and he loosens his grip on the sword.

I charge at him and put all my might into this one blow. Please work...!

There is a loud clash, followed by the sound of a weapon breaking. And an even louder sound as something of an incredible weight hits the ground... The audience seems to be confused as well, but then there is thunderous applause and they are chanting my name!

"I did it! I won!" This was incredible... I almost feel sorry for Chaves... Almost.

"Master Pratty... That was a magnificent fight... " Before I can as much as say anything she is already cuddling me, but I don't really mind right now... I return the hug. I won the fight! I'm so happy right now

"Damn it... This fight is no contest!" What a sore loser...

"Hold on! Why are you saying all this!?" He seems to want to choke me right here and now...

"Neither the quality of her weapon nor her skill to handle it let her win this fight! It was all because of the guardian beast! No contest! No contest! No contest!" He wouldn't even have been able to defeat me without Sugar's help! With such a stupid weapon and less skill than a rock he would have lost regardless of who his opponent was...

"Silence, Craftknight Chaves." Master Sakuro steps in.

"What!?" Chaves seems to be just about to explode...

"Have you forgotten the craftknight code, the three tenets of craftknighthood? A sword is not strength. A sword is not skill. A sword is not fellowship. Recite these words and think over what you have done wrong." Now Chaves seems to be sulking as he stomps out of the arena, followed by the insults of the audience.

Hmpf, serves him right. I stand still for some more seconds, or minutes, still holding Sugar. I feel as if I could fly now as well... But it would be a lot more comfortableto rest now, I think, so I let my arms down and wait for Sugar to do the same.

"Hey, Sugar... you can let go now, you know?"

"Do I have to?" 'Sigh' Well, it is kind of nice, but we can't stay here all day long...

"Yes, you have to. Or do you want to stay like this for the rest of the day?"

"You mean like this? I wouldn't mind that..." Why did I even ask...?

"Please, Sugar. The people are staring already..." This time Sugar sighs. After what seems like an eternity Sugar finally releases me...

"Now let us return to the silver guild. I think I'll fall asleep as soon as I lie down in my bed..." Sugar seems to be tired as well, but her smile seems to be even brighter than usual...

...

...

Author's note: Sorry, this comes out way later than what I planned, I was ill for two weeks and had a lot of work to catch up on. And there also seems to be a lot of work in store for me in the next weeks, so I apologize in advance if it takes a lot of time for me to write and upload the next chapter. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter none the less. If there are mistakes (spelling, grammar or contradictions to the original plot/things that seem to be highly out of character) feel free to point them out.


	8. A well-deserved rest

Author's note: I am sorry, it's been a while since my last update. First of all I will answer a question asked in the reviews. Dear anthony, I referred to the Gremlins. I don't really know how to describe them otherwise, so I'm sorry about that. All those problems will be cleared once Pratty gets the Bestiary. I would also like to thank all of you who read this story so far, especially Linkblade1 who was the first one to encourage me to keep the updating. So thank you very much, and all the other readers as well. And if anyone knows how to make a heart symbol this page accepts, please tell me how... Ah, but enough of my monologue, back to the story.

...

...

Sugar also seems to be tired, but her smile is very bright nonetheless. We walk out of the arena as we continue to speak.

"I fear that you won't be able to go straight to bed, Master Pratty..." Huh?

"What do you mean by that?" I look at Sugar in confusion...

"We need to take a bath before that, Master Pratty. I really don't want to say it to you so directly, but you smell pretty bad right now..." Oh,,, I guess that Sugar is right. I did sweat a lot today, with all the time I spend fighting and forging weapons at the fire of the forge, so it was to be expected...

"Hm, right. But what exactly do you mean by "we"?" She smiles shyly...

"Well, I mean that both of us will need a bath. And I thought that... maybe we could... take a bath together..." Isn't that... a little bit too intimate...? I do usually take a bath together with my mother because the water needs a lot of time to heat up, but my mother is... well, my mother.

"I think that this is going a little bit too far, isn't it?" She seems to be a little bit disappointed and pouts like a child...

"Why do you think that, Master Pratty? Close friends often take a bath together. And you are my fiancé, Master Pratty. That's even more than close friends!"

"I am not your fiancé! But I think that we are close friends, in some way, aren't we...? But is that really normal for close friends...?" I think I have a lot to learn about all these things... friends, lovers... but as it is now I really have to take a bath first...

Mother wouldn't want to talk to me like this anyway and Master Bron would kick me out as soon as I set a single foot into the Silver Guild...

"Oh, Pratty. You did very well in your match just now. I was expecting no less from you." Ah, just when I thought of mother...

"Hehe, I just did my best, and Sugar also helped me a lot. About this evening-"

"Actually I wanted to ask you if we could meet tomorrow. I just met some friends of mine on my way to the Central Tower and they invited me over for dinner. I told them that I couldn't tell them if I would be able to meet them or not since we had an appointment, so I decided to tell them later. Do you need to talk with me today or could we do it some other day?" Well, this is convenient...

"Hm, we don't have to do it today if you want to meet your friends. But could I make myself dinner and take a bath at home?"

"I would have invited you to come with me, but you do need a bath... unless you are planning on defeating your next opponent with your smell alone, that is... And you have a key, don't you? You can come home whenever you want to, Pratty. That's why it is called home. And you should get a new change of clothes as well. I'll be on my way then. Come visit me tomorrow."

"Of course, thank you for letting me take a bath. See you tomorrow!" And with this we are on our separate ways again. Sugar is always so quiet when I talk to mother... I wonder what has happened between them... but it would be very rude to ask her yet, so I should wait a little bit longer.

But she helps me very much and she supports me even outside of battles. She does a lot more than to simply fulfill her role as a guardian beast for me...

On the other hand she also asks for a lot of things no ordinary guardian beast would ever ask for. I never heard of a craftknight and a guardian beast marrying, regardless of gender. And Sugar is so carefree about it...

"Hey, Sugar? About the whole marriage thing..."

"Did you already change your mind about it, Master Pratty? You can marry me anytime " Is she actually serious or just teasing me...? In that regard she is a lot like my mother... 'Sigh'

"No, I was just wondering... How is marriage between two persons of the same gender treated in your home world?"

"Well, as I mentioned it before, all people are treated as equals before our law. Of course there are certain exceptions and we aren't all equal, but our laws try to ensure the freedom to do whatever we want as long as no-one is hurt for it or forced to do anything against their will. We still have to work, but we only take what we need." Hm, that sounds reasonable...

We aren't so many that we would have to mass-produce things in order to survive. We don't try to force progress either, if someone makes a new discovery we usually share it, but few actively search for progress. As you can imagine our technology isn't very advanced, but we are happy, and that is what matters in the end." I never thought about it this way...

"Since all people are treated as equal before our laws all genders are treated equally. So whether a man wants to marry a woman or another man or a woman wants to marry a man or another woman is of no consequence to our laws. And why would that matter?" I guess Sugar is right... The important thing is probably that everyone is happy, isn't it? But how would that be possible?

"That sounds pretty good, but how should that work? It actually sounds too good to be true, like some utopia..." Sugar frowns a little bit. I guess it isn't as easy as Sugar made it sound...

"Of course it's not perfect, but we try to make it work. Not everyone can always be happy, that isn't possible. There are crimes as well and not everyone agrees with my parents and the laws. But we prefer it to end a conflict without violence, we use words if possible." That also seems to be a little bit... too good...

"Most of us, I should say. If anyone wants to change the laws that person would have to convince their rulers that it is necessary. Our rulers rule through their wisdom and kindness. They are elected by their people and can be forced to retire if they don't fulfill their roles." That is a little bit strange for me... the people get the power to get rid of their rulers?

"We also have a council that represents the people. If the rulers can convince the council of their reasoning they can also pass laws that appear to be inconvenient for the people, but actually try to protect them." Hm, it may be true that the rulers have to do things the people don't like. Mother also used to scold me when I did something wrong, so it's probably the same...

"I think that it is a pretty good system. But I can tell you more about it tomorrow if you want to. For now we should just prepare our bath, Master Pratty." That is a strange system, but I kinda like the idea...

But Sugar is right, I can ask her about it tomorrow if I want to. Time sure goes by faster when you talk about something interesting or have fun... we are at my home already. I quickly unlock the door and go in with Sugar.

The lock is probably unnecessary, there is nothing of value here. Just some of father's old weapons, and if someone did break in he would have to face the wrath of all the craftlords and the entire city. It seems unfair to me, all of these strangers got to know and love him and I never had the chance to do any of these things...well, for now I should rather prepare a bath. I put some firewood into the oven and put it on.

"Let's go, Sugar. The bath is upstairs."

"Yes, I can barely wait " She seems to be pretty excited... well, I can understand her. A nice warm bath is just perfect after a day of hard work.

The bath is located in a small room next to my room, but the bathtub is rather big. I guess I should be very happy that the water is transported through the pipes, it would take an eternity to carry so much water upstairs... and I don't even want to think what the people on the upper floors of Wystern would have to go through if it weren't for these pipes...

I just have to turn on the tap and all this heavy water flows directly into the bathtub... It is quite cold in the beginning since it comes directly from some lake inside of the labyrinth, at least that's what mother told me. But the oven downstairs should heat it up eventually. Now I just pour in some bath oil and countless bubbles emerge...

Well, now we just have to wait. In the meantime we could make dinner, I guess.

"Hey, Sugar? Will you help me with the preparations for dinner?"

"Of course, Master Pratty. What should I do?" Hm, I think we should eat something that doesn't need much time to prepare and is easy to make.

"Could you cut some potatoes? We can have some roast potatoes with fried eggs for dinner." I take out some potatoes and a knife and give both to Sugar. And now all I need is a pan, some oil, eggs and an onion.

"And what kind of vegetables do we eat for dinner?" Ugh, vegetables... I don't really like them...

"We don't have to eat vegetables at every meal, do we?" Sugar seems to have a different opinion...

"Just like Master Shintetsu... if you don't eat properly you might get sick with a horrible disease in the future. And even healers don't know how to treat such diseases." 'Sigh' No way around it, huh?And why does everyone have to tell me how much I am like my father when it comes to the negative aspects? I get it already!

"Fine, fine... we still have some fruits, those should be enough, right?" Well, Sugar seems to be satisfied. She continues to peel the potatoes while I do the same with the onion. And now for the cutting... I should have left that damn onion to Sugar, I always end up crying...

"Master Pratty, I am done with the potatoes." She is about as fast as my mother, and that's pretty fast in my opinion. Or am I just slow...? I almost want to tell her how she is like my mother, but that would probably ruin this evening...

"Thanks, Sugar." She takes a closer look at my face, then at the onion.

"Oh, Master Pratty... you should learn that a knife isn't a sword or a dagger... and you should learn how to cut an onion as well..." As she says that she floats behind me and takes my wrist into her hand...

"S-Sugar...? What are you doing...?" I just hope she doesn't want to do something strange again...

"Don't worry, Master Pratty. I'm just going to show you how to do this properly. You should be much more gentle while cutting it. The onion isn't an enemy and the knife isn't a sword. See? You were cutting the chopping board..." She is right, I did cut the chopping board... I should probably just follow her lead. With her other hand she gently wipes away my tears...

"Hey, Sugar... I can do that myself."

"No, you can't. You would just rub the juice of the onion right into your eyes." My hands are covered in the juices of the onion... "And you should hold the onion, not crush it... But I'll make sure that you learn it eventually, so don't worry." It's somewhat annoying that Sugar knows it all better, but I should learn how to cook...

"Fine, I get it. So how should I cut it?" I loosen my grip on the onion and let Sugar's hand guide mine. She is quite fast and gentle at the same time, even while holding my hand. Though it kind of bothers me how she presses herself against my back and lets her chin rest on my shoulder... When we are done Sugar doesn't seem to let me go again...

"Hey, Sugar...? Could you let go now?" Why does she always have to cling to me like that...?

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to. I don't want to let the bath overflow and ruin this house. Besides, I am rather hungry and I'd like to eat dinner sometime." She heaves a heavy sigh and releases me. Finally...

"Could you take over and make dinner? I'll turn off the water and make sure that everything is prepared for the bath."

"Sure, Master Pratty." I go upstairs and turn off the water. It is still rather cold, but I think it should be ready as soon as we are done with dinner.

'Sigh' I just don't get Sugar... Sure, she tried to explain herself to me, but still... Does she really love me? I mean, why would she? I am just a young and weak craftknight who had trouble to defeat her first weak opponent in a match to become a craftlord... can I even become a craftlord like this...?

I'm not that smart, I'm not wealthy and I don't even return her feelings... So why...? I guess there would be more about me if I did become a craftlord... But Sugar wouldn't be so selfish, right? Right...?

...Right. She could have much more in her own world. Yet she gave all of that up for me... I must be a horrible person for doubting her...

Enough of this! I pour some more bath oil into the water until there are many bubbles again and go back downstairs. I can already smell dinner, and it smells delicious...

"Ah, Master Pratty. Dinner is almost ready. Please get some dishes." I do as Sugar told me to and get some dishes from the drawers and put them on the table while Sugar carries the pan.

"Thank you very much, Sugar. For... well, for everything today." She slightly tilts her head.

"I didn't do very much, Master Pratty. You did most of the work, Master Pratty." I did a lot, but I think that Sugar had at least the same amount of work.

"No, you did a lot for me already. More than I could ask for. And definitely more than the duties of a guardian beast. I can talk to you whenever I want to, you are always at my side..." Well, that last part isn't always so nice, but it is somewhat reassuring, I guess...

"Oh, Master Pratty... Of course I am always by your side, you are my fiancé, after all..." Maybe I should stop being nice to her, it always seems to take a step into a direction I don't really like...

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let's just... eat dinner." 'Sigh' I can really use that food now. I quickly take half of it and stuff it into my mouth. Sugar seems to be more hesitant and slowly takes some of the roast potatoes onto her plate and into her mouth. She's still worried about the whole marriage thing, isn't she?

Well, whatever. Though the mood is rather awkward... Well, at least the food is good. And tomorrow I will have another match. I wonder what my next opponent will be like... Chaves was pretty strong, but he was slow as a slug and not much more intelligent.

He didn't even have a guardian beast, so he was pretty weak, after all. But I can't expect that all the upcoming matches will be this easy... In other words, I have to train a lot tomorrow...

Well, at least I have Sugar with me. She might be somewhat strange, at least by human standards, but she is a reliable partner and I like her. Well, not in the same way as she likes me, but I do like her as a friend.

"Master Pratty...?"

"Hm?"

"How much do you know about the craftlords? You are aware that there will be a theoretical examination as well, right?" 'Sigh' Great... I hat this stuff. Politics, history, geography and many other things...

"Um... not so much... I figured I would start learning once I am done with the tournament..." Sugar doesn't seem to be satisfied with that answer...

"Master Pratty, all those subjects are too much to lean if you don't start right away. You know that you can still be disqualified from becoming a craftlord if you fail the theoretical examination, don't you? I might know most of these things, but I won't be allowed to assist you. A craftlord is a leader of Wystern, after all." Sugar is right, but I hate learning...

"So, starting tomorrow... I will teach you, Master Pratty." Great... well, Sugar probably knows all there is to know about the craftlords. She helped my father, and I'm sure that he was just as bad at learning as me, since I apparently inherited all of his bad characteristics...

"Fine, but not today..." As both of us finished eating, there is only one thing left to do for today...

…

…

Author's note: Ah, sorry for the short update, but I wanted to split it here. With the next update the rating will most likely change, just to be on the safe side. There will certainly be no lemon, but I guess that nudity can't be avoided in a bath...

As those of you who have played the game probably noticed, I changed the architecture of Pratty's home, since a bath is definitely necessary. Seriously, the smell would be unbearable otherwise. And a toilet was missing as well... Oh well, now I have inserted one in the bathroom.

I would also like to know if you prefer shorter chapters like this one or longer ones like chapter 6 or 7. And I would definitely appreciate reviews so that I can improve my writing and the story overall. So please tell me what you think of it.

And, finally... Happy Easter!


	9. Bath time

Author's note: Sorry, it's been way too long... Anyways, here is a new chapter.

...

...

The bath should be hot enough now. I put a little more fire wood into the oven, enough to keep the heat steady without boiling us in there.

"Sugar, let's go." I'm still not sure about taking a bath together, but I guess it is too late for doubts. And it's not like an agreement to marry Sugar, so it should be fine.

"You can go ahead, Master Pratty. I'll clean up our dishes and you should get us some towels." That is a good idea, we will need them.

"Alright, I'll get some." With this I walk up the stairs while Sugar is cleaning up, humming while doing so. I guess she is really happy about the bath... I can understand that, it will be very relaxing... unless Sugar is going to do something weird again...

Anyways, I walk towards the cabinet in my room and take out two towels. Mine is very old, but still blue and fluffy. I have it since my childhood, it was a present from my father. For some reason I used to wear it as a cape and I pretended to be a strong craftknight who left her home to rescue a princess and defeat an evil stray summon.

...Ugh, I am embarrassed to even remember that... I think I did that because mother told me a story that was similiar to that. I just hope Sugar will never... NEVER find out about that. She would probably make fun of me and tease me about that for years to come. No, I'll not let that happen. Strange that I can still remember so much about this towel, that was years ago. But not my father who gave it to me...

Well, it doesn't matter. The other one is new and orange which mother bought for me quite recently. I never really liked it and didn't use it very often. Probably better this way, Sugar probably wouldn't want a towel my mother used anyways. I carry both of them to the bathroom and put a finger into the water.

I think it's still a little bit too cold, so I go back to my room instead and throw myself on the bed. 'Sigh' I hate waiting... I guess I can just close my eyes for a couple of minutes...

"Master Pratty, I've cleaned up the kitchen. Is the bath ready?" I almost jump out of the bed, I didn't hear her at all! "...Master Pratty?"

"Sugar... please, don't startle me like that..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Master Pratty. I am used to sensing others than hearing them." What strange things Sugar is used to... She didn't make a single sound while coming upstairs. I guess that's normal if you are floating, but she should have said something, not just float right next to me and suddenly speak...

"It's fine, but please say something if I don't notice you."

"I understand, Master Pratty. So, is the bath hot enough?"

"No, not yet. We'll just have to wait for a while. You can sit down on the bed if you want to." I do so myself and she sits down next to me. It really is strange... we just met yesterday and we're already best friends... Well, Sugar is my only friends, but still...

But I prefer best friend over fiancé. I really wonder what my father was thinking when he made such a weird promise. There are a lot of things I'd like to ask them, but that won't ever be possible... Maybe I should ask mother about that, she might know something...

Forced marriages are forbidden, aren't they...? Well, if they're not I'll just create a law against them or something, I will become a craftlord, after all. And then I can even change the laws. So we don't have to marry if I don't want to. Or if Sugar doesn't want to, though that seems unlikely...

"Are you worried about something, Master Pratty?"

"Hm, not really. I was just thinking about some things."

"Our happy future and marriage~?" Is that all Sugar ever thinks about? Why do I even ask myself? I know the answer already...

"Not exactly..." Well, I did think about our future, but I don't necessarily think of it as happy and whether I marry her or not remains to be seen. So it isn't really a lie. And I don't really want to talk about those things, at least not today...

"Well, that's alright. You still have a lot of time befor you have to decide that. And I can wait..." 'Sigh' I can't seem to avoid the topic for long, can I? I don't really know about what other things we should talk about because I don't know much about Sugar to begin with... Maybe I should just ask her?

"Hey, Sugar? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Master Pratty. What is it?"

"What do you want to do in your life? I know that you want to marry me someday, but that can't be all, right? Isn't there something I can help you with without marrying you?" Since Sugar abandoned her life with her faimily, her friends and even her world, just to be with me... I don't want to marry her, but I don't want to take advantage of her either...

"Actually... I didn't give anything else much thought. I don't have much that I want, except for you, Master Pratty... But there is something you could still do for me, Master Pratty." Hm. Well, if it is not about marriage it can't be so bad, right?

"What is it, Sugar?"

"Even if you won't marry me... Even if that was the case... could you promise me that we will be... together? Forever?" Together forever...? Well, since we are best friends, regardless of whether we marry or not, this much should be fine. Besides, Sugar looks as if she'd burst into tears if I was to reject her even that...

"Alright. But don't take this the wrong way. This is no promise of marriage, this is just a promise as friends. But I'll still promise you that we'll be together fore-!" Before I could even finish my promise Sugar knocked me onto the bed... "...ver."

"Thank you, Master Pratty! Thank you so very much!" Ugh, if she hugs me even a little bit tighter she'll choke me!

...Is Sugar... crying? Why...? Is it my fault? It doesn't matter, I have to do something about this! I gently wrap my left arm around her back and slightly stroke her head with my right hand. I never actually noticed it, but there are horns as well. I always thought it was just her hairs...

"Uhm... It's alright, Sugar. You don't have to cry..." I still don't know exactly what is going on, but she seems to calm down...

"I'm sorry, Master Pratty... I'm not sad, I'm just so happy... 'hic' Even if you won't marry me... Even if it wouldn't happen, we could still be together... Forever!" Maybe I shouldn't have promised that... but I have, so it doesn't matter. Though it seems to be strange to cry because of joy, at least to me. But she is smiling...

...It is getting a little awkward now...

"Sugar, could you let go of me now...?" Why does she want so much physical contact? Is that normal in friendship as well?

"Yes, Master Pratty..." She is doing the exact opposite of what she just said! She brings her head even closer to mine...

"Sugar..." 'Smack' That was my... forehead! "Sugar!"

"I'm sorry, Master Pratty... I couldn't resist it..." 'Sigh' At least she gets off me now and stands... floats up and I wipe my forehead. It wasn't that unpleasant, but Sugar doesn't have to know that...

"I think the water is ready, Sugar..." I just hope she doesn't try anything weird while we are in the bath... "Here is your towel, it's new."

"Thank you, Master Pratty." So the both of us go to the bath. That will be the perfect way to end this wonderful day and relax me for the upcoming battles... I just hope I'll be able to win my next round as well and become a craftlord. It may yet be a dream, but I will make it happen, and hopefully soon...

"Master Pratty... Aren't you going to... well, take off your clothes?" Sugar is already in the bath tub, barely covered by the bubbles... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all...

"Maybe I should wait in my room until you are done..."

"No, Master Pratty. You already agreed and it would be a waste of time to do it separately. And you would probably fall asleep while waiting, I saw you earlier. And your bed here doesn't have enough space for both of us..." I knew it! This was it, I completely forgot about that... I wanted to get a bed for Sugar! 'Sigh' Not much I can do about that now, I am way too tired to argue with Sugar or move a bed...

"Master Pratty... do you need help with your clothes~?"

"No! Just... turn around or something..." At least she does that much... I hesitantly take off my breastplate and put it throw it out of the door into my room. It isn't good for leather to get wet, after all. My cap as well. I usually wear it because otherwise my hair would hang into my face, but it's also a good protection for my head.

I take a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure Sugar doesn't look and take off my pullover and my trousers, simply throwing them to the ground, taking yet another glance.

"Sugar!" I knew it! She tried to look away, but I caught her red-handed. I should've never agreed to this in the first place...

"I'm sorry, Master Pratty... but you just look too cute with your white underwear and your bright red face in contrast..." I do feel a lot of heat in my face, but that's because of all the hot steam... besides, Sugar herself is completely red...

"Just turn around, or I will leave!" This does seem to be an effective threat, since she does turn around again. I quickly unclasp my bra... not that I need one, wearing my armor, or in general, for that matter... and take off my panties. I still feel rather embarrassed... but if I don't hurry up and get into the bath tub Sugar will probably risk another glance... No thanks, the comment about my underwear was enough for me... I quickly get in. Now I should be fine, the bubbles should "protect" me.

"You can turn around again, Sugar..." She immediately does so, of course... At least the bath tub is large enough to allow some distance. And the temperature is just perfect... With Sugar on the opposite side to my right she shouldn't pose a threat either.

"Fuaa, this must be the best bath I ever had..." I could just think to them bottom of it and never wake up again... Well, obviously I can't, but I still feel like doing that...

"Probably because you were never so exhausted and under so much pressure. Or is it... because of me~?" As she said so she moves to my right side. So much for distance and privacy...

"Sugar... it's just the exhaustion and the stress." Now she even puts her left arm around my shoulder and tries to pull me towards her... directly against her breasts!

"Hey, Sugar!" Dammit, if this goes on... Forget it. I quickly push myself away from her.

"Come on, Master Pratty... why don't we have some fun?" I am not really sure what she means by "fun", but I don't think I want to find that out...

"Sugar, stop it already!" She doesn't even cover herself with the bubbles, I can see... everything outside the water... She does have a pretty good figure... but I will have a good figure as well, at least my mother said so.

"I'm sorry, Master Pratty... but you shouldn't be so tense. You should relax a little bit from time to time. Should I give you a massage?" She is the reason why I am so tense in the first place! Couldn't she at least cover her breasts...? They are so big, I feel almost envious...

"I would relax if you wouldn't always be so... so..." I don't even know how to call it, it's just her entire behavior. She always tries to have physical contact or convince me that I should marry her... I wish she could stop that...

"What do you mean, Master Pratty? I just like you. Is there something wrong with the way I show my affection for you?" She seems to be concerned and serious. Doesn't she even realise what bothers me!?

"I just want... could we just have less... physical contact? And could we drop the whole marriage thing? I don't feel very comfortable with those things..." She still doesn't seem to get my point, but she stops her frequent advances. Well, for now.

"I'm sorry... but it is very hard to surpress this... I've always imagined all the things we could do together, for three long years... I guess I'm going a bit too far, right? Can you forgive me, Master Pratty?" Geez, now it almost looks as if I was in the wrong, not her.

"It's alright, Sugar. Just keep it down a little bit, okay? Less physical contact, less talk about marriages. Can you agree to that?" She doesn't seem to be too pleased, but I got through to her... probably.

"Yes, Master Pratty..." What happened to the atmosphere...? Somehow things turned out awkward yet again... but I can't think of any way to lift this atmosphere...

"Master Pratty, let me show you a little magic trick." Well, that came out of nowhere, but I don't mind. Any kind of distraction is welcome at the moment...

She swirls her hands around the surface of the water and lifts them up. The water goes along until there are two miniature tornados, full of bubbles as they dance along the surface... Wow, this looks amazing... The bubbles reflect the light of the setting sun and it almost looks like rainbows...

"Sugar... this is amazing... Can you show me more of these tricks?" She smiles gently and nods. The whole awkward atmosphere seems to dissolve in an instant.

"It's nothing that great, Master Pratty. Anyone with a little understanding about magic could perform such tricks. But if it pleases you I may show you some more tricks." And how it pleases me... It's just so beautiful...

"Yes, please..." With some more gestures she makes little balls of water emerge from the bath tub and dance around us... I look at one that comes very close to my face curiously and suddenly... 'Splash' It flies directly into my face!

"Bah! Hey, Sugar...!" Yet another ball flies in my direction, but I quickly turn my head to the side and it misses me. This is not what I wanted at all! And Sugar is laughing at me... You just wait!

"Hahaha, Master Pratty, that was perfect! You should've seen the loo- Ugh." Take that! I may not be able to use magic, but I still have my hands! I splash water directly into her face, but before long she raises a small wall of water...

"That's totally unfair, Sugar! Come on out so that I can wash you properly... Hehehe..." I will show her what happens if you mess with me! And she had it coming either way. She started it, so she has to bear the consequences...

"Just wait a second, Master Pratty! It was just a joke..." So now she wants to back out of this? She should've thought about that before attacking me so cowardly! I lurk around the small wall that seperates us and wait for my chance...

"You started this, Sugar... Now you have to accept responsibility..." There it is! I lunge myself right through and splash some more water into Sugar's face. Hah, she asked for it.

"Uhh... Alright, Master Pratty, that's enough... Please, I surrender myself..." Well, I guess this settles it. For some reason I feel better now. Probably because I was able to pay Sugar back for all those things she did before, at least a little.

"Heh, that was your fault alone. Why did you do that in the first place? That was really mean..." She is smiling again, as if nothing had happened...

"You should have seen your own expression, so curious and cute, with big eyes as you stared at the ball of water. It was really cute... I just couldn't resist it..." 'Sigh' I just don't get her reasoning... Well, it was fun, in the end, so I don't mind.

"Just don't do it again, at least not today. I just want to relax, for the time being." Now I can (hopefully) enjoy my bath without further trouble...

"Alright, Master Pratty. Do you want me to massage you? That would be very effective against tension." Hm, maybe that wouldn't be too bad... I do feel rather tense, after all these fights, carrying around so many materials and crafting quite some weapons...

"Fine, but if you do anything strange at all I will be out of here, okay?" It would be nice if she would not do anything strange this time, but I wouldn't count on it... This is Sugar we are talking about here, after all...

"I promise, Master Pratty. I will just massage your shoulders and your back. Unless there are other places you need me to take care of..." That did sound almost creepy... but I think she was honest this time. Other places...?

"No, thank you, shoulders and back are perfect." I put my back to her and let her massage me. She is really good at this... Not too strong, not too weak... just the right pressure...

"Is that alright, Master Pratty? Or should I take care of a different spot?" Hm, she is very good at this... It's been a long time since I got a massage, it's usually me giving my mother one... It actually feels very nice, Sugar's nimble fingers on my shoulders...

"A little bit lower, perhaps. Around my shoulder blades... Yes, there..." Ahh, I could get used to this... The warm water, Sugar's hands on my back... such a relaxing atmosphere... Why can't Sugar always be like this?

"Does it feel good, Master Pratty...?" She sounds a little bit excited, though I can't see her face...

"Yes, just perfect..." She is moving her hands all over my back and it feels so wonderful... Maybe I won't have sore muscles tomorrow, after all...

"Say, Master Pratty... do you want me to take care of your foreside as well...?" 'Sigh' Here we go again... She just can't control herself, can she...?

"No, thank you, just keep massaging my back or stop it altogether..." She doesn't seem to be very satisfied with that answer and puts her hands under my arms...

"Are you sure, Master Pratty? I saw you staring earlier... They will grow if you fondle them..." As if I'd fall for that... Even if it was true, I don't want Sugar to do something like that...

"Sugar... do you want me to leave this badly...?" That seems to work well. As always.

"No, Master Pratty. Just kidding..." Suuure... well, maybe. I think I've had enough of this bath anyways. I will just wash myself and get out of here. I can't relax here anyway, with Sugar around. I do so rather fast. Well, now I just have to get out.

"Sugar, I'm leaving. Turn around for a bit." She doesn't seem to be too pleased, but she does turn around. I guess she wouldn't want to irritate me any further. A wise decision...

"Yes, Master Pratty..." I get out fast and wrap my towel around myself. It's still as fluffy as it used to be...

"You should get out as well, Sugar. Just pull the plug." She does so and floats out of the water, sparkling with droplets of water. I turn around quickly and hand her her towel. Now I just have to comb my hairs and then we can get to bed... we... 'Sigh'

"Master Pratty...?" Sugar seems to notice that I'm not too pleased about something and looks at me, a little bit concerned. Well, nothing I can do about it today...

"It's nothing, Sugar. You don't have to worry about it." I turn around to face her and give her a reassuring smile. She seems to relax as well.

"If you say so, Master Pratty." She is nice, after all. Maybe a little bit strange, but still a nice person.

"Yes, it's no- Hya!" Just as I said so I started falling... directly into Sugar. The comb flies right out of my hand. I must have slipped on the wet floor or something...

"Master Pratty... I never knew you could be so agressive~" I landed on top of Sugar and pushed her to the ground... That's not what I wanted to do at all! And her arms are around my back again... what an embarrassing position...

"Sugar... That was just an accident! Please, let go of me..." 'Sigh' Always the same with her...

"Yes, Master Pratty... though I wouldn't mind staying like this for a little while longer..." She still won't let go of me... she even pulls my face closer to her!

"Sugar! Stop it already!" Just a few minutes ago she agreed to having less physical contact, yet here she is, almost forcing me to kiss her...

"Please, Master Pratty... You brought us into this position in the first place. Just a small kiss..." At least she asks this time... Just one kiss wouldn't hurt. And it's not as if this was my first kiss or anything, Sugar secured that one already...

"If you let me go afterwards..." She quickly nods. Why do I always let her get away with such things...? I wish I'd know... Let's just get this over with... I put my lips on hers for a few seconds and let go again. It wasn't so horrible, I guess... But that's more than enough...

"Thank you very much, Master Pratty... I would have wanted a bit more of a kiss... But I guess that's enough." She isn't even satisfied... Well, she will have to live with that. She can be more than happy that I even gave her a kiss at all...

She finally releases me and I quickly get up and rush to my room. I will put on some new clothes as fast as possible, otherwise I am bound to end up in more embarrassing situations...

"Oh, Pratty. I thought you would be finished by now." That was... mother is back already!?

"Mother? I wasn't expecting you back so soon..." Wasn't she supposed to be with some friends of hers for the evening? What is she doing here?

"I returned earlier than I expected, it didn't take so long after all. And you were enjoying a bath? By the way, where is Sugar?"

"Umm, she's probably still in the bath..." Just as I said that the door opened and Sugar came out. At least she is dressed already...

"I am here..." I just hope mother doesn't make a comment on this whole situation...

"Oh, I'm sorry if I bothered you two..." Oh no, did she get the wrong idea!? Or rather the right one?

"You weren't bothering at all, mother. We just finished taking our bath." Gah, I let it slip!

"Your bath? Well, the both of you certainly get along well..." Ugh, she will tease me about this a lot when I come by tomorrow...

"Could you two please leave for a little bit? I want to put on some clothes..." I don't mind it that much if mother sees me changing or something, but Sugar is still a different story...

"Of course, Pratty. Come along, Sugar. I will tell you about the adventures of our young Craftknight Pratty in the meanwhile..." The way she looked at my towel... she wouldn't mean!? No, she never would dare telling Sugar about that!

"MOTHER!" They are already downstairs... I can hear the voice of my mother...

"You see, when Pratty was younger, she used to wear that towel as a cape and pretended to be a craftkni-"

"NOOOOOOoooooo!" Damnit! Now they are even teaming up against me... Sugar will probably tease me about this as well... Why did you do that, mother...? It's over... no matter what I'll do, Sugar certainly will remember that... I might as well take on my new change of clothes and leave as soon as possible...

...

Sugar's POV

...

"Sugar, let's go." I still can't believe just how lucky I got... Master Pratty actually agreed on having a bath with me... I could just hug her right here and not let her go until tomorrow... but she does need that bath... urgently.

"You can go ahead, Master Pratty. I'll clean up our dishes and you should get us some towels." Master Pratty is so irresponsible... was she planning on letting her mother clean up after us? 'Sigh' Well, I don't mind doing it myself.

"Alright, I'll get some." She is going upstairs. I clean up the dishes. I am rather fast at that, I was practising it a lot at home, after all. Being a princess doesn't mean I can just make my servants do anything for me. Besides, I was also practising for Master Pratty...

Master Pratty has a long way to go before she can take care of the household as well. She was probably training most of the time and her mother took care of the household. And right now she is too busy preparing for the tournament...

And after that she will become a craftlord and have no time for the household either... Well, we will figure something out. It was pretty surprising for me, meeting Master Pratty and seeing she is a girl... Well, there will be no doubts about that, after today...

Not that there are any right now. It is just surprising. Master Shintetsu and I never expected this, for some reason... Well, we were young and stupid, I guess. Hm, he had more than enough time to add something about Master Pratty being a girl, but he never did...

Well, I don't mind. She is such a cute little girl, with such an honest personality... She is almost exactly as he was, when we first met. Though I will have to wait some more years before we can do what I'd like to do with her...

'Sigh' I endured three years without seeing neither of them, so some more years with Master Pratty without marrying or bonding shouldn't be a problem. During that time I can convince her of myself. And if she doesn't agree... I don't have much of a reason to stay then, do I? Master Pratty will probably have to use my soul for what Master Shintetsu left for her anyway...

Well, enough about that. Since I am done with cleaning up I might as well go upstairs.

"Master Pratty, I've cleaned up the kitchen. Is the bath ready?" She seems to be lost in thoughts. "...Master Pratty?"

"Sugar... please, don't startle me like that..." Oh, that's right. Most humans don't use magic very much and as a result of that they don't have the senses that come with it. Well, they have them, but they are like muscles one never uses.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Master Pratty. I am used to sensing others than hearing them." She was actually startled. Well, if you don't have any indication of someone coming and suddenly hearing that person it would be only natural...

"It's fine, but please say something if I don't notice you." Well, I did say something, but I was probably too close already.

"I understand, Master Pratty. So, is the bath hot enough?" Judging by her expression it's not ready.

"No, not yet. We'll just have to wait for a while. You can sit down on the bed if you want to." She does so herself and gestures for me to follow. Well, she still seems to be a little bit lost in thoughts. It looks so cute...

I could just stare at her all day when she is like this... But she seems to be somewhat worried. Maybe I should ask her what is troubling her.

"Are you worried about something, Master Pratty?"

"Hm, not really. I was just thinking about some things." Hm, her face is like an open book. She just can't lie. Well, that's fine. Maybe a little joke will get her back here.

"Our happy future and marriage~?" She doesn't seem to be very amused...

"Not exactly..." For some reason I was expecting that reply. Well, if she doesn't want to talk about that I will drop the topic.

"Well, that's alright. You still have a lot of time befor you have to decide that. And I can wait..." I sure can wait, though it was more of a joke, actually. Master Pratty heaves a heavy sigh and returns to thinking about something.

"Hey, Sugar? Can I ask you something?" Hm, maybe she is willing to talk about something after all.

"Of course, Master Pratty. What is it?"

"What do you want to do in your life? I know that you want to marry me someday, but that can't be all, right? Isn't there something I can help you with without marrying you?" So Master Pratty is also thinking about me... She's such a sweet girl~ But...

"Actually... I didn't give anything else much thought. I don't have much that I want, except for you, Master Pratty... But there is something you could still do for me, Master Pratty." I still want her to marry me... but I want her to do it out of love for me, not out of pity...

"What is it, Sugar?" No matter how, I want to be together with Master Pratty... for the rest of my life. Even if it's just as friends...

"Even if you won't marry me... Even if that was the case... could you promise me that we will be... together? Forever?" That is a lot to ask for, I know that. But still...

"Alright. But don't take this the wrong way. This is no promise of marriage, this is just a promise as friends. But I'll still promise you that we'll be together fore-!" She agreed! I just can't hold myself back like this... I'm sorry, Master Pratty! "...ver."

"Thank you, Master Pratty! Thank you so very much!" I can't hold back at all... all this happiness, it's bursting out of me... I could cry out of sheer happiness... Suddenly Master Pratty wraps her arms around my back and strokes my head...

"Uhm... It's alright, Sugar. You don't have to cry..." She seems to have misunderstood the situation... Not that I'd mind it, I'm quite comfortable with Master Pratty stroking my hairs and my horns...

"I'm sorry, Master Pratty... I'm not sad, I'm just so happy... 'hic' Even if you won't marry me... Even if it wouldn't happen, we could still be together... Forever!" I am so happy... Just so happy...

"Sugar, could you let go of me now...?" She is already struggling a little bit. I would just like to enjoy moments like this for a little while longer...

"Yes, Master Pratty..." Well, maybe I can get a small kiss before I have to let go... I lean over to her head and...

"Sugar..." 'Smack' I couldn't resist it, after all... "Sugar!"

"I'm sorry, Master Pratty... I couldn't resist it..." She heaves another sigh and wipes off her forehead... It wasn't that horrible, was it?

"I think the water is ready, Sugar..." She wants to change the topic. Well, the new topic is more interesting... "Here is your towel, it's new." She hands me an orange one, probably fairly new. Though I would have preferred a towel that belongs to Master Pratty.

"Thank you, Master Pratty." I follow her to the bath. It is very spacious... Ah, now we will soon get into the bath. I wonder what Master Pratty looks like without these clothes... Well, I shouldn't worry about that too much, if I go too far for her she won't want to take a bath with me again...

I quickly take off my tank top and my shorts, as well as the daggers I usually carry around. Let's see... The water is very nice, just the right temperature...

"Master Pratty... Aren't you going to... well, take off your clothes?" It is somewhat cute how she is standing there and looking at me as if I said something unreasonable, but she will have to take off her clothes if she wants to take a bath.

"Maybe I should wait in my room until you are done..." So she wants to avoid it, after all... but I won't let her off the hook like this. She agreed, so she has to do it.

"No, Master Pratty. You already agreed and it would be a waste of time to do it separately. And you would probably fall asleep while waiting, I saw you earlier. And your bed here doesn't have enough space for both of us..." Now Master Pratty seems to realise something... She seems to be rather angry, I can't tell why or with whom, but it's probably because of the bed, isn't it?

"Master Pratty... do you need help with your clothes~?" Maybe she needs a little bit of motivation...

"No! Just... turn around or something..." She is so cute~ But I have to be patient...Yes, just focus on the other things, like the bubbles, the wonderful water, the smell of the bath oil... Hm, that's... lemon, isn't it...?

... It's no good... I can even here her clothes rustling... Just a small peek couldn't hurt, right? Just a small peek...

"Sugar!" Hmpf, she caught me... but I did get a good look of Master Pratty in her white underwear~ It's completely plain... It looked so good on her. Ah, this is such a wonderful day... Well, I have to apologise, don't I?

"I'm sorry, Master Pratty... but you just look too cute with your white underwear and your bright red face in contrast..." No matter what she says, she is cute~

"Just turn around, or I will leave!" Uh-oh... I shouldn't tease her too much at once, that was probably a lot already... but how could I resist...? Well, I'll have to bear with it. She seems to be done undressing and slips into the bath tub on the opposite side...

"You can turn around again, Sugar..." Finally! Well, she hides herself under the whole bubbles, but still... I have to pull myself together!

"Fuaa, this must be the best bath I ever had..." And how she stretches under the water... just like a cute little kidden or a puppy~

"Probably because you were never so exhausted and under so much pressure. Or is it... because of me~?" I just can't resist it, I have to tease her... she is just so unbearably cute when she is embarrassed...

"Sugar... it's just the exhaustion and the stress." And how she always denies it... You just have to hug her... Just like this, one arm over her shoulder. That shouldn't be too much for her, but it feels so nice... Master Pratty is so soft...

"Hey, Sugar!" It would be nice if she didn't react so strongly all of the time, but she is still very cute~ But I let go of her...

"Come on, Master Pratty... why don't we have some fun?" I just want to hug her and cuddle with her and play some more... Doesn't she want to enjoy herself some more? Maybe a small massage would make her relax.

"I'm sorry, Master Pratty... but you shouldn't be so tense. You should relax a little bit from time to time. Should I give you a massage?" She is always so tense, so it would probably be very good for her. Especially after today... Hm, is Master Pratty staring at my breasts...? She looks away as soon as she notices that I saw it, but I'm pretty sure...

"I would relax if you wouldn't always be so... so..." So...? So...? Hm, she should just tell me what it is if something was bothering her.

"What do you mean, Master Pratty? I just like you. Is there something wrong with the way I show my affection for you?" Humans are so complicated in these matters, they should just say what they want. It would save them a lot of trouble...

"I just want... could we just have less... physical contact? And could we drop the whole marriage thing? I don't feel very comfortable with those things..." Ah, so that was her problem. Well, I guess I could stop that. For now...

"I'm sorry... but it is very hard to surpress this... I've always imagined all the things we could do together, for three long years... I guess I'm going a bit too far, right? Can you forgive me, Master Pratty?" She is so easy to manipulate...

"It's alright, Sugar. Just keep it down a little bit, okay? Less physical contact, less talk about marriages. Can you agree to that?" Hm, I guess she could make stronger demands, if she wanted to. You have to take what you can get.

"Yes, Master Pratty..." She didn't agree to the massage... Or maybe she just got off track? 'Sigh' You could almost cut the atmosphere with a knive... If I don't do something about this the memory of this evening won't be very pleasant...

"Master Pratty, let me show you a little magic trick." I have to concentrate for a little. Some swirling gestures... and I can lift the water. There, it works just like the tornados I summon against my opponents, only much smaller.

"Sugar... this is amazing... Can you show me more of these tricks?" Aww, just like a small child, with those big round eyes... In a way she is a lot like Master Shintetsu, he also was very childish. Well, I never got into a bath with him, but still...

"It's nothing that great, Master Pratty. Anyone with a little understanding about magic could perform such tricks. But if it pleases you I may show you some more tricks." It is pretty usual for us to practice magic this way. Combine work with fun.

"Yes, please..." Now then, some small balls shouldn't be too difficult. Ah, she does look like a small child, looking so curious and so innocent... I want to tease her... Hehe, just a small hit... 'Splash' My, wasn't that a sight...? She looked so surprised and cute~

"Bah! Hey, Sugar...!" And another one... She is pretty fast, dodging a ball of water at such speed, while in the water...Oh my, I seem to have angered her... But I can't help laughing, that was just too cute... I almost feel bad for doing it...

"Hahaha, Master Pratty, that was perfect! You should've seen the loo- Ugh." ...k on your face. She doesn't seem to share my opinion and splashes water in my face. I should've thought of that possibility from the very beginning... Well, I will just have to defend myself. A small wall of water should be enough to keep Master Pratty at bay...

"That's totally unfair, Sugar! Come on out so that I can wash you properly... Hehehe..." It was somewhat unfair, but I don't like that laughter... It signals danger. Well, not really, but what might happen next won't be pleasant, will it?

"Just wait a second, Master Pratty! It was just a joke..." She seems to take it way too serious... She is lurking around the wall of water around me as a cat, preparing for a jump...

"You started this, Sugar... Now you have to accept responsibility..." Ah, I was distracted for a moment... She really is fast, taking advantage of such a small moment... And she splashes water into my face again and again...

"Uhh... Alright, Master Pratty, that's enough... Please, I surrender myself..." She seems to be satisfied after this, finally letting me go. She can be rather scary when she's angry...

"Heh, that was your fault alone. Why did you do that in the first place? That was really mean..." Well, that's true, but she was so cute...

"You should have seen your own expression, so curious and cute, with big eyes as you stared at the ball of water. It was really cute... I just couldn't resist it..." I am somewhat sorry, but Master Pratty did get her revenge, so she shouldn't complain about it...

"Just don't do it again, at least not today. I just want to relax, for the time being." I guess that's alright, I don't want Master Pratty to splash more water in my face. And she seems to be tired of this as well, so I will stop it, for today.

"Alright, Master Pratty. Do you want me to massage you? That would be very effective against tension." I asked her already, but she seems to have forgotten all about that.

"Fine, but if you do anything strange at all I will be out of here, okay?" You don't have to be so distrusting, Master Pratty...

"I promise, Master Pratty. I will just massage your shoulders and your back. Unless there are other places you need me to take care of..." It varies quite a bit from person to person where they enjoy it and where they need it, but the shoulders are generally the right place to start.

"No, thank you, shoulders and back are perfect." She sounds a little bit defensive, but as soon as I begin she relaxes. I am quite skilled at this, I learned it as well, as preparations for my marriage. Craftknights are often very tense, after all the physical labour they have to do.

"Is that alright, Master Pratty? Or should I take care of a different spot?" Now she is almost purring, how very cute...

"A little bit lower, perhaps. Around my shoulder blades... Yes, there..." I am really happy right now... I couldn't ask for anything else... No, I couldn't have asked for this, and yet I have it. A precious moment with Master Pratty...

"Does it feel good, Master Pratty...?" Judging by her reactions I would say yes, but I want to make sure. Master Pratty should enjoy this moment as much as I do...

"Yes, just perfect..." That makes me very happy... However, I do want more, someday...

"Say, Master Pratty... do you want me to take care of your foreside as well...?" Just a little joke, my servant at home used to tease me like this. Come to think about it, I adopted a lot of her behaviour. She was always teasing me, just as I like to tease Master Pratty now, Well, she didn't love me as I love Master Pratty, more as an older sister, but still...

"No, thank you, just keep massaging my back or stop it altogether..." If I could see her face I'm sure it would be at least as red as a tomato~ Maybe I should tickle her a little bit~?

"Are you sure, Master Pratty? I saw you staring earlier... They will grow if you fondle them..." Hmhm, of course that isn't true, but it's still a nice joke. Ah, I somehow feel a lot younger myself, just as I did back then.

"Sugar... do you want me to leave this badly...?" 'Sigh' I think I teased her enough for now. I probably went further than I should already...

"No, Master Pratty. Just kidding..." She takes all of this way too serious... well, I wouldn't mind if she agreed, but I am mostly teasing her for fun...

"Sugar, I'm leaving. Turn around for a bit." So she was planning on leaving either way... Well, we were in the water for quite some time now, so that should be for the best. Still...

"Yes, Master Pratty..." It's a pity that it's over already... Well, one should leave off with an appetite.

"You should get out as well, Sugar. Just pull the plug." I just follow her instructions and take a towel she offers me. Well, if it's new it doesn't belong to Amariss either. I would be rather ashamed if it was...And Master Pratty is combing her hair. Maybe I should help her? No, that was enough for today already...

"Master Pratty...?" Did she heave a sigh just now? Maybe she is worried about something?

"It's nothing, Sugar. You don't have to worry about it." I still like her smiling face the best. Hm, actually I like her embarrassed face just as much...

"If you say so, Master Pratty." Well, it's a good thing that she isn't worried. Well, at least not too worried.

"Yes, it's no- Hya!" Suddenly Master Pratty looks as if she was flying, right into me... I try to catch her, but she knocks both of us down... Hm, that was a pretty daring move~

"Master Pratty... I never knew you could be so agressive~" I won't complain about this... I can get another hug from Master Pratty...

"Sugar... That was just an accident! Please, let go of me..." I was expecting this to be an accident, otherwise that would be worrying me. But I have to admit that this position I'm in right now isn't too bad, I wouldn't mind staying like this...

"Yes, Master Pratty... though I wouldn't mind staying like this for a little while longer..." Maybe just a little kiss...?

"Sugar! Stop it already!" Is that so much to ask for? I will try asking her this time...

"Please, Master Pratty... You brought us into this position in the first place. Just a small kiss..." She doesn't seem to be too happy about it...

"If you let me go afterwards..." I wasn't actually expecting this to work... she actually does it... her lips are so warm and soft... I would like to remain like this forever... Master Pratty not, or so it would seem. She gets up as soon as she can.

"Thank you very much, Master Pratty... I would have wanted a bit more of a kiss... But I guess that's enough." She's all red again... How cute~ She leaves already... Well, I got more than I asked for. Or rather exactly what I asked for, though I wasn't expecting it...

I quickly clean my clothes with a spell and put them on. I like them a lot, they are easy to put on and don't restrict my movement. Hm, is Master Pratty talking to someone?

"Umm, she's probably still in the bath..." Ah, she is probably talking about me. I should leave the bath if someone is looking for me.

"I am here..." Amariss... I wasn't expecting her to be back already. The perfect way to kill my mood and the evening...

"Oh, I'm sorry if I bothered you two..." I just don't like her very much. How am I supposed to like the wife of the man I loved? She isn't a bad person, but I can't help it...

"You weren't bothering at all, mother. We just finished taking our bath." I didn't think Master Pratty would tell her something like that. And she didn't think it either, judging by her expression...

"Your bath? Well, the both of you certainly get along well..." Though she does seem to enjoy teasing Master Pratty just as much as I do... Probably everyone does. But she is MY Master Pratty, no matter what anyone else says or does...

"Could you two please leave for a little bit? I want to put on some clothes..." Hm, I wouldn't mind staying, but I can't say that in front of Amariss...

"Of course, Pratty. Come along, Sugar. I will tell you about the adventures of our young Craftknight Pratty in the meanwhile..." Hm, the way she said that does sound rather interesting... I think I will just follow her downstairs. I should probably learn how to get along with her anyways...

"MOTHER!" Oh my, a touchy subject~

"You see, when Pratty was younger, she used to wear that towel as a cape and pretended to be a craftkni-" Amariss was cut short by a loud scream of Master Pratty. Now I want to know it even more...

"NOOOOOOoooooo!" Oh, Master Pratty...

"So, what did you want to tell me about just now?" Hm, Amariss almost reminds me of a cat, the way she smiles, the way she can make such trivial things seem so interesting...

"Maybe I should show you instead. I think I have some old photos of Pratty, if you'd like to see them..." Maybe she isn't so bad after all... Well, I never thought she was bad, but we might get along after all...

"I would love to see those..." It is quite surprising what humans have developed through technology. Amariss chuckles and takes some old photographs out of a drawer. And on it...

"Aww, she is so cute~" Master Pratty, playing with a small wooden sword and a cape... No, that's the towel she had just a moment ago. I didn't think it was this old, Master Pratty looks as if she was seven or something like that...

"Hmhm, she really was cute, even cuter than now, I think. She always pretended to be a great craftknight, walking around the house and fighting stray summons to save princesses or something of that sort, according to herself. Ah, how cute she was..." I can't argue with that, she was soooo cute, just like a small kitten, all fluffy with such big and round blue eyes and the towel wrapped around her entire body...

"Here is another one. Though she always hated dresses..." This one is... Master Pratty in a cute white dress, with small frills all over it and her hair open... It is so very cute... I would almost pay for these...

"This is a little bit embarrassing to ask... But could I have one of these?" She smiles as if she already knew I'd ask...

"You can have both of them. I have copies, after all." Just like that, she gave them to me... I am so lucky, I can't believe it! These are worth a fortune... well, at least for me.

"Thank you very much! I don't know how to thank you, though..." I quickly put them into a pocket of my shorts. These are my new treasures, if Master Pratty isn't around for a while... Now I can always look at her cute face...

"You take care of Pratty, right? That's more than enough for me." She really is pretty nice... "Just don't let Pratty find them, she would snap..." I will make sure that she never finds them... My lovely little treasures...

"I will take very good care of them, I promise. And naturally I will take good care of Master Pratty as well." She seems to be satisfied with that answer...

"In more ways than one, I assume?" She is pretty vague, but she probably knows about the promise Master Shintetsu made to me...

"If she agrees, yes." I just hope so. Amariss put back the remaining photographs. Just in time, it would seem. Master Pratty comes rushing down the stairs, almost falling over...

"Sugar, we're leaving!" She doesn't know yet what Amariss told me. Well, she won't learn about that too soon...

"Already, Pratty? I was hoping you would stay here a little longer, reminiscing about the old times..." Ah, she can be very cruel... not really, but it is great to see Master Pratty's face like this. She quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house.

"No thank you, mother. We still have things to do, good night!" She is in quite a haste. Well, too late, Master Pratty~

"What did mother tell you!?" As soon as we are far enough away from Amariss she almost screams.

"Ah, nothing. Just a little bit about your childhood. You must have been so adorable~ Now you can fight stray summons and save a princess for real~" I am a princess, after all. Though Master Pratty probably won't have to save me too often...

"It's all over..." She seems to be rather depressed for now, but she'll probably forget all about this once we arrive back in the silver guild. There will be a lot of people to congratulate her and she will forget all about this in the blink of an eye...

...

...

Author's note: Sorry, I've kept you waiting quite a long time, haven't I? Don't worry, I'm certainly not abandoning this project. I just started a new project, therefore it took so long. And every review I got was in favour of longer chapters, so here it is. I hope this is long enough... The next update will probably come a lot sooner than this one.

And a little question here as well, for those who know the game mostly. Of course I will bring in the events with Sugar at the end of every day, but I was wondering if you would like me to write the events of the other characters down as well. Of course I can't bring in all of them, but Pratty could visit more than one person per night. So, it depends on your wishes whether I bring these events in or not. I would certainly find a way for Sugar to entertain herself as well, so the choice is yours. Since these events don't take much time I can bring them in without delaying the course of the story, so it is just a thing of preference.

With this said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Now I will answer some reviews, since I can't seem to write Pms to some persons.

anthony: No problem at all, I know how that is, though it doesn't happen very often to me, I mostly use spears against crowds and I am always hopelessly overleveled... It certainly will take darker turns than the original, though I wasn't exactly planning on killing of characters. I prefer "psychological darkness", so to speak. But I'll worry about that once the time comes. Hm, I might consider such a work after I am done with this one, though it would take a real "yurification" for that one. The original had way too little content of that sort.

And thanks to everyone reviewing. It does help me a lot as a... well, I'd say compass for which direction I should take.


	10. An evening in Wystern

Author's note: I think I'll keep it at the pace I'm trying to be at right now, one chapter of this story around the end of the month with roughly 5000-6000 words and a chapter for my other story in the middle. This way everyone should be somewhat content, right?

…

Pratty's POV

…

"Alright! I managed to win the first battle! Ahh… I feel relieved…" I'm still overcome by joy. Almost everyone in the guild congratulated me… And it was a good idea to take a bath before coming back, I feel pretty refreshed, barely tired anymore.

"I'm glad to hear that." Sugar is also rather happy, she smiles gently. I don't think I would've been able to do any of this without her… She might be a little bit strange and often acts embarrassing, but she's a pretty nice person…

"Yo, Pratty! You here?" Master Bron. He is probably here to congratulate me as well. No, probably not… he will just tell me how much harder it'll be later on and how I should not get too proud of this small victory…

"Yes, Master." Well, even if he told me that I'd still be in high spirits right now. It may just be the first battle, but I did fairly well, at least I think so. Chaves was fairly week, but I will win this tournament, even if there will be stronger opponents.

"Hey there! I heard ya won the first battle!" Hm, he seems to be rather happy for me as well. Maybe I won't get a sermon after all…

"Hehehe, yeah! Are we celebrating that by any chance?" Master Bron's frown somehow tells me that won't be the case…

"Don't be a fool! Ya only won the first round!" 'Sigh' He could just let me enjoy the moment for now, couldn't he? Well, he is right, but I would like to celebrate this for a little bit. I mean, why not? I did well…

"Uh…" Well, I'll just let him talk. He probably won't leave us alone until he's done with his speech either way.

"Besides, others around ya are waitin' to compete. Most of them won't make it past the first round. And even if they were to win, there can only be one champion." I didn't think about that at all… It's somewhat sad, looking at it from that angle…

"…" I don't even know how to respond to that… Master Bron is the mentor of all of us. He has to cheer for all of us and he has to console those of us who don't make it… I wouldn't want to be in his situation, especially not if two members of our guild fight each other…

"If yer gonna become a craftlord, learn to watch yer surroundings. Think outside yer shell." He is right, as a craftlord I'll have to make difficult decisions all of the time, won't I? And I can't be egocentric, I have to consider what others think and feel as well.

"I understand…" That's something else I have to think about. Well. I never thought becoming a craftlord would be an easy task. Father had very little time for me and my mother, so he must've been fairly busy. Will I also have little time for my family…?

"With that said… Ya deserve yer celebration today, for winning the first battle. Keep up the great work, Pratty!" So he was going to congratulate me, after all. Somehow he always makes me feel a little bit down before telling me the good news.

"Thank you, master!" Hm, I think that makes the good news feel all the better, doesn't it? And I shouldn't forget about the negative things in a moment of happiness either, I have to think of both sides.

"… Alright! I guess I'll walk for a while!" It's still a little bit early to go to bed and I don't feel all that tired, so I might as well catch some fresh air. Hm, where should I go now? I think I'll to the harbor with Sugar.

"Let's go to the harbour, Sugar." She seems to be rather calm and happy. I think this will be rather relaxing, hopefully without any talk about marriages and the like…

"Okay." We go down the stairs and pass by some other members of the guild who seem to be rather happy for me. I hope many of them will get far in the tournament, though I still hope that I'll win. Well, I don't hope so, I will win!

The air outside is fairly cool and clean. There are few people walking around at this time of the day, it is somewhat special. The town at night… I used to be afraid of the town around this time, but now I like it very much.

The sea is almost everywhere in this city, the soothing waves, the seagulls and the smell of the sea… This city is so wonderful, especially when the moon is out. It almost looks as if liquid silver was flowing through the water canals instead of mere water…

It is such a magical atmosphere… It was a good idea to go for a walk with Sugar, after all. There is almost no-one out here at this time and the only sound comes from the waves and the birds. I think we will get on this ship again.

"Sugar, let's go-" Hm, the small movements on the ship are also rather relaxing, though Sugar probably won't feel much of that, since she is floating all the time…

"Congratulations on winning your first battle, master." Ah, at least someone really appreciates my efforts. Though it was probably rather Sugar's work, without her I probably would have lost today. She sure is amazing…

"Thank you, Sugar. But, it was all thanks to you, I really appreciate it." She really did a lot for me and she doesn't even ask for anything in return. Well, she wants me to marry her, but that's a different matter entirely.

"No, master… I only fought as you have instructed. I haven't been this excited in a long time, though. I felt as if I were fighting alongside Master Shintetsu…" I think that she's just flattering me now… my father was one of the strongest craftlords ever, from what I know…

"A sword is not strength. A sword is not skill. A sword is not fellowship. That's what one of the craftlords said today." I think I'm beginning to understand the meaning behind those words, though I could be wrong…

"The three tenets of craftknighthood: craftsmanship, sword skills and guardian beasts." Though there is probably much more to it than what I understand right now…

"Yes… after fighting alongside you, I think I understand a little more of what that means. Perhaps if both of us work harder together... We'll be victorious!" Sugar also seems to be encouraged by this. I believe even stronger in our victory now…

"Yes, master. Please remember that I'll always be with you, even after we win the tournament." I think she really means that… It's great to have such a wonderful friend, isn't it?

"Thank you …" I don't really know what else to say… She wants to be there for me, for the rest of my life… That'll be a long time… Well, at least I hope so…

"Even if you tell me no, I will be forever by your side…" Now she is slightly blushing… Well, I'm still happy that she is around, even if she is a little bit strange at times…

"No worries! I would never say no to you, Sugar." Well, I would say no to her if she asks me for something ridiculous such as marrying her, but that's not really what I meant.

"Master Pratty, could I ask you something?" Hm, Sugar seems to be serious about this. I wonder what she's going to ask.

"What is it, Sugar?" I just hope it's nothing bad. Or related to marriage…

"You mentioned that you think you understand the three tenets better now. Could you tell me what you have learned?" Uh… That's a little bit embarrassing, I think. Sugar will probably laugh at me for thinking the meaning behind the three tenets is so simple…

"Well… Uh… But you won't laugh, will you?" I have a feeling that she'll laugh either way, but I guess it won't hurt to tell her…

"As you wish, Master Pratty. I won't laugh at you, no matter what you'll say. Probably…" I didn't quite catch that last word, but she said she's not going to laugh at me… Well, I might as well tell her already.

"I think that the three tenets mean that a sword is neither strength nor skill nor partnership but a combination of all these things. At least that's what I think it means…" She is chuckling quite a bit… I probably shouldn't have told her…

"Ah, I'm sorry, Master Pratty. I wasn't laughing at you or anything. I just remembered that Master Shintetsu told me the exact same thing once." 'Sigh' Is there anything I can say at all without reminding someone of my father…?

"And…? Was he right? Am I right?" Sugar seems to think about it for a moment and answers after a while.

"I think that there is no right way or a wrong way to interpret the three tenets. There are many possible interpretations and some craftknights study them for their entire lifes without reaching a definite conclusion." Great… So how should I know how I should act as a craftlord…?

"I think that's a little bit too much for me… I'm not really that good with philosophy and other intellectual topics…" It's somewhat sad, I think, but that's the way things are right now. Though I'll probably have to learn about those things as well.

"Don't worry about it too much, Master Pratty. You will probably see many different meanings in those words over the cause of the years. And it's not bad at all, for your first interpretation." She's probably just saying that to cheer me up…

"Well, it was nice going out for a walk with you, Sugar. Maybe we should do it again tomorrow. Oh, and you don't have to make anything for breakfast tomorrow, we collected more than enough money today so I think I'll treat you to a restaurant, alright?" Now she's almost radiating happiness…

"That sounds wonderful, Master Pratty… A romantic breakfast… Though the night would have been a better time, with candles and everything~" I think she's getting the wrong idea…

"Not like that, Sugar… I'm just inviting you as a friend. Don't make more of it than what it is, alright?" This sounded a lot more awkward than what I intended to say… "Look, I'm sorry, just don't push it too far."

"I understand, Master Pratty. And that is fine, for now. I think I will go around town for a bit, on my own." I think I made her sad… Well, she probably wants some time to herself, it was quite a long day for both of us.

I think I will also go somewhere else for a while, since it isn't too late yet and I don't feel that tired. Hm, I wonder what the moon would look like from below the water… I always wondered about that. But now I have a way to find out, don't I? Maybe I'll even meet Sanary and get back at her for earlier… As if…

So I walk towards the Central Tower. It must be a wonderful view through that small "window" in the wall. Sugar was going into some shop on the market or something, but I guess she wouldn't want me there right now…

Somehow I feel a little bit down because of that, but what I said was too rough, even for my taste, I should probably wait until later before I talk to her about that again. The other craftknights are probably already in their beds by now, so the labyrinth should be empty.

Even the summon beasts seem to rest at night, none of the slimes I see are trying to attack me or anything like that. I guess even they need their rest, huh? Well, the ones in the deeper levels are probably not like that, otherwise this place would be unprotected at night.

These strange crystals also seem to emit light. The dungeon is as bright as it was during daylight. Wow, this is amazing… I didn't really pay that much to it before, but you can see parts of the city from down here.

Well, it's all fairly distorted, but you can still see some of it. And the moonlight is shining through the entire ocean, or so it seems… I can even see the fishes. The deeper the water the less the moonlight, I guess. There is a dark abyss below us.

But it doesn't seem to be so threatening, it rather reminds me of a slow descend from being awake to falling asleep. I wonder what might be, deep down there… Well, I'll probably never know. I can also hear some footsteps…

"Oh, Sanary!" I didn't really expect that- Well, I wasn't really expecting anyone to come down here at this time. Though Sanary seemed to like this place, so it's only natural that she would come here as well, right?

"Congratulations, Pratty…" And a nice reply? Maybe I could even take that as a compliment? I guess she is rather nice, at least when she isn't making fun of me. Well, everyone deserves a second chance, I guess.

"Hehehe. Thank you. You saw my match today?" I'm not really too proud of it, I think I could have been better, but I won, so that's alright. Though Sanary is probably still a lot better than me. Or she's just overconfident, but I somewhat doubt that…

"You fought well. Do you remember what Master Sakuro said? A sword is not strength. A sword is not skill. A sword is not fellowship. A craftknight's true strength can't be judged just by the quality of his weapon, the skill to use it, or by the strength of his guardian beast."

"Yes, I remember that. I was talking to Sugar about it before. I came to the conclusion that all these things are needed to be a good craftknight." Hm, Sanary doesn't seem to be about to laugh at me. Maybe it wasn't so stupid after all…

"Yes, only when one is endowed with all of these qualities can one be considered a good craftknight. You proved yourself today that you really are the daughter of Craftlord Shintetsu." Wow. Everyone seems to shower me with praise today…

"Hehehe." I guess great minds think alike. Well, I'm not that great a mind, but I guess I'm not stupid either. Or maybe I am. Well, whatever.

"By the way, what brings you to a place like this?" I came here because I made Sugar sad, so I wanted to give her some time to herself… Not really any other reason. And I don't really want to talk about this with Sanary…

"No particular reason, but… I was just recalling the time I met you here…" Well, that's part of the reason I came here and I'm sure that no-one would want to listen to the troubles of some stranger one barely knows

"… …I see." I don't think I was too convincing and Sanary probably saw right through it, but she doesn't seem to be interested in pressing the matter any further. That's actually a relief for me, I don't really want to talk about it right now either way.

"Actually, I was going to exact my revenge on you here if I ran into you, but… You seem a little upset. Anything wrong?" Well, she'll probably tell me right away if she doesn't want to talk about it, so I don't really worry about asking.

"Uh, not really, but… I feel a little nervous…To tell you the truth, I've received the notice for my first match today, and I'm really nervous… So I took a walk to calm myself down…" Hey… Sanary acts pretty tough all the time, but she has a real cute side to her, too.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're grinning at me… I bet you think I'm cute when I get all girly, don't you?" Whoa, how'd she know that!? She saw right through me. I didn't even realise I was grinning…

"I don't mind. I'm not embarrassed by it. After all, I am a girl." I actually somewhat like her attitude, now that we are talking in a relaxed manner. Maybe we'll become friends after this whole tournament…

"Yeah, I can see that…" It's not that hard to tell, in my opinion. A violet shirt, a white breastplate with red laces and her long red hair… I have never seen a boy wearing something like that.

"I'm going to become the cutest and coolest woman ever!" She could probably do that, she is rather cute and probably quite capable. I can be happy that Sugar doesn't hear my thoughts right now…

"I see… I think I now know now why you try to act so tough all the time…"

"You're a strange one…" Hm, maybe I am. Master Bron tells me the same all of the time...

"You think so…? You're basically saying, to become a proper girl, she needs to be able to do anything that a boy can do. Am I right? That's a really tough thing to do, but good luck! I'll be cheering for you!" At least that's what I think she meant…

"It's none of your business…" Though judging by her grin she seems to be rather amused.

"Hehehe, sorry. Say, I'm hungry. Would you like to come and eat with me?" I have more than enough money for something today and there should be more than enough for inviting Sugar tomorrow as well.

"I'd like to, but I need to rest up. I've got a fight tomorrow, so I really shouldn't go out." I can see that, I might have another match tomorrow as well, for all I know…

"Oh…" Though I would have preferred some company…

"That's what I SHOULD say, but I wouldn't mind joining you two for the company." Hm, that's right, I should go and look for Sugar as well, since she doesn't want to return home over night she'll also need something to eat.

"Really? Are you sure?" I don't want to get into Sanary's way and bother her when she should be resting instead…

"Yup! Let me tell you something. No proper girl can refuse an offer of a good meal!" Well, I guess that should settle it. Tonight I'll have dinner with Sanary and Sugar.

…

Sugar's POV

…

"That sounds wonderful, Master Pratty… A romantic breakfast… Though the night would have been a better time, with candles and everything~" Ah, a romantic visit at a restaurant, all alone with Master Pratty…"

"Not like that, Sugar… I'm just inviting you as a friend. Don't make more of it than what it is, alright? … Look, I'm sorry, just don't push it too far." I can somewhat understand what Master Pratty is trying to say, but it still makes me feel somewhat sad…

"I understand, Master Pratty. And that is fine, for now. I think I will go around town for a bit, on my own." A little bit time for ourselves should be good for both of us as well. I will just visit Nathalia and Norbert, Master Pratty will probably find something else to do.

She probably wouldn't want my company right now either way… I know that I should refrain myself from trying to flirt with Master Pratty so much since it always backfires, but I can't really help it. I didn't get to be with Master Shintetsu because I was too hesitant…

Am I too persistent now? I don't want to lose Master Pratty as well… It might be a little bit strange to fall in love so fast, but I am head over heels in love with her… If only she could show me a little bit more affection…

No, that isn't really right either. She does show me a lot of affection, more than what I could ask for. If she really wanted to she could have send me back home when I wasn't needed or she could have thrown me out of her room at the Silver Guild…

But I do want more… Well, you can't force love, I guess. Though you can give it a little push, from time to time… Not that I really can influence the outcome of our relationship. I might not even live long enough to marry Master Pratty…

Tch, enough of these stupid and depressing thoughts. If it comes to it I will gladly sacrifice my life for Master Pratty. Master Shintetsu did the same for everyone else and he even had a wife and a daughter…

"Good evening, Sugar. Can we do anything for you today?" I didn't even realise it, but I'm already in front of the store and Norbert gestures for me to come in. I guess I was a little bit distracted. Well, enough of the depressing thoughts, Nathalia already has enough of those, I should rather try to cheer her up.

"Good evening, Norbert. I was just coming by to visit, that's all. Is Nathalia also here?" I don't see her anywhere, so she's probably upstairs right now or outside.

"Mother is upstairs, though she's probably asleep by now. I could go and get her, if you want to. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you."

"No, that's alright, I wouldn't want to bother her. I can come here again tomorrow and see her." I wouldn't want to wake her up, it's always unpleasant. If I come back again tomorrow it would be better for.

"Alright, but you can still stay for a little while, if you want to. It's quite boring in a shop all alone in the evening." Well, I could also use some company, there is no-one else I know around here and I probably won't meet Master Pratty again until I go to bed.

"Well, I can hardly refuse such a polite request, can I?" Well, I could, but I have no reason for that right now.

"Alright, you can take a seat over there. Would you like some tea or something else?" Well, a nice tea would be quite refreshing.

"Yes, I would like that. Thank you very much." A little bit of distraction can't hurt, right? Right now it would be a welcome change. I've been thinking too much about depressing things. Well, as I thought, enough of the depressing things.

"Are you alright, Sugar? You seem to be somewhat down." Or not… Well, I would also ask if I saw someone I knew seemingly depressed.

"It's nothing, I just had a small disagreement with Master Pratty." I might as well talk about it for a little while, though I'll leave out the details, I think. That wouldn't be very fair towards Master Pratty.

"I think Pratty is a nice girl, though she is a little bit slow at times. If she did something wrong she probably didn't mean it that way. At least that's the case with the Pratty I know." He is right about that much…

"Yes, I know. It just got me to think about other depressing things and went into a spiral downwards. Anyways, I feel better now, thank you." I haven't forgotten all about it, but I can think about that some other time, right?

"That's good to hear. I will also have to congratulate her when she comes by. She did very well in her match today and you were also very good. You make a great team." Oh, the tournament. For a moment I forgot about that, it seemed to be rather irrelevant…

"You charmer. But Master Pratty was rather good, for her first time. She might win the tournament, after all." Actually the tournament is pretty much a farce to distract the people, but it might also keep Master Pratty occupied.

"Well, you got me there. But what is this "She might win the tournament"? Geez, you of all people should believe in her, shouldn't you." Well, he is right. If I doubt Master Pratty I wouldn't make a good wife, right?

"Sorry about that. You are right, she will win! She is the daughter of Master Shintetsu and I am helping her! There is nothing that could stop us!" Well, almost nothing, but true love conquers all, right?

"That's more like it! There were quite some people cheering for Pratty, though Chaves wasn't really that popular to begin with. Well, there were also some bets, but most thought that Chaves would win. Well, more money for me…"

"Hmhm, you are quite sly, aren't you?" Quite amusing to think how surprised the audience must have been. Especially those who bid against Master Pratty… Well, serves them right. How tall or strong someone is isn't everything, after all.

"But of course, I am a businessman, after all. And we always have to search for some new source of income, otherwise someone else will take our place. Kidding aside, I'm happy for the both of you." Norbert is quite a pleasant person to be around, with a soft voice and he isn't looking too bad. Well, I have Master Pratty, so I don't care about that so much…

"I'm also very happy for Master Pratty. Winning the tournament is her great dream, after all." And since it is her dream it is mine as well. There will be a lot of work to do before Master Pratty can be a proper craftlord, but we will be together for all that time and even beyond that~

"She always told me how she would become a craftlord when she grew up. And it seems as if she would follow it through. Well, here is your tea." There's nothing better than a cup of tea after a tiring day. Well, except for a bath with Master Pratty...

"Thank you very much, Norbert. Well, I will probably have to take care of most of the work, Master Shintetsu also was never very good at the paperwork and Master Pratty seems to be exactly like him." Fruit tea, quite good, not too sweet and not too sour.

"Well, I never really got to know Shintetsu, he was always busy with his work from what I know. It is quite a lot of work to manage a city, so I can understand it. And Pratty and Amariss seem to be fine on their own."

"Master Pratty is rather reliable, from what I can tell. Though she's also a little too idle… Well, I still like her very much." A lot… well, maybe a little bit more…

"She often went shopping for her mother, although she was late most of the time. She always had to hurry up because she slept so long, at least that's what Amariss told me." Hm, just like Master Shintetsu. He was always late as well, almost no exceptions…

"That does sound like her. If I don't wake her up every day she would probably lose the tournament because she'd oversleep without me." Well, that might actually happen, if I don't take care of her…

"If that's the case I am happy that you help her out, otherwise I would probably lose some money… Not to mention how Pratty would feel about it." Well, she would be really depressed… I don't really want something like that to happen, but it's not impossible.

"Don't worry, I will take good care of her." Hm, I wonder where Master Pratty is right now and what she is doing…

"Hey, Sugar. Here you are. Oh, hello Norbert." That was… Master Pratty? I hope I'm not beginning to hallucinate… It hasn't been that long since we parted, after all.

"Hey, nice to see you." Sanary is also here. Well, Master Pratty was probably spending some time with her and decided to go shopping or something.

"Hey, Pratty, Sanary. Nice to see the both of you. Can I get you something?" It must be fate for us to meet like this~

"Ah, no, thank you. We were looking for Sugar and I saw her coming in here a while ago." I have to… hug her!

"Master Pratty… I missed you…" I did it again… Master Pratty is taken completely by surprise and she sounds really cute as she yelps…

"Wah. Sugar, stop it already..." My beloved Master Pratty has returned to me… I shouldn't be so impulsive, it will just make Master Pratty upset again… But she is so soft, her hair is so fluffy and she smells so good~

"Oh, that was quick. I was expecting some sort of conversation before they would become reconciled…" I should really let Master Pratty go… She seems to be pretty upset…

"They had an argument? Well, Norbert, maybe we should leave them alone…" I would prefer some time alone with Master Pratty, but she wouldn't want that right now, I guess. I wait another moment and let her go, though not willingly…

"Sugar, please, don't be so impulsive… And no, you should not leave us alone, Sanary…" Now that I think about it…

"Why were you looking for me, Master Pratty?"

"I was going to invite you and Sanary for dinner, Sanary has a match tomorrow in the morning and we thought we'd have some fun before that." Well, I could do without Sanary's company, but this is better than no time with Master Pratty…

"Hm, I would enjoy that. Just let me finish my tea." It would be very rude to let it stand here just like this, after all. I quickly drink the last bit of tea.

"Well, have fun out there. I will take care of the shop." Well, someone has to do it. Besides, I don't really want any more company, Sanary is more than enough…

"Thank you for the tea, Norbert. I'll come by again tomorrow." After we all said good bye to Norbert we went out onto the street.

…

…

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm trying to mix the scenes of the characters a little bit, I hope the outcome is somewhat enjoyable. So far I didn't hear anyone being against having more than one of the scenes, so here is the result. I'm not really sure about it, but I guess it's acceptable?


End file.
